Angels Sing, Gods Play The Piano
by Vanity Is Precious
Summary: Welcome to Washington State Music Academy:Bella Swan gets accepted into a prestigious music academy, where she meets the mysteriously gorgeous Edward Cullen. They make beautiful music, but can that be enough for them to realize their love? ALL HUMAN! R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever story so reviews are highly appreciated

**A/N: This is my first ever story so reviews are highly appreciated. Basically, an all-human AU story set at a music academy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Now, go read and enjoy!**

**Angels Sing, Gods Play The Piano**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

My fingers twitched at the bottom of my shirt hem, readjusting it for the millionth time. I stood in front of the floor-length mirror, examining myself for any imperfections. My hair was straight down yet with a shine that wasn't normally there. And my face was the same milky white I had known my whole life, but pink blotches stained my cheeks.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, trying to shake out the nerves that threatened to consume me. My outfit was modest, a simple white skirt and matching sweater. But in a way that was still fashionable. _Alice you have done it again_, I thought to myself, though I still noticed small mistakes that wouldn't go away without any amount of makeup. Like my easily triggered blush or my feeble confidence…the list could go on and on. But what was fixable, the shininess to my hair, the eyeliner that made my brown eyes seem less dim and more alive, Alice had taken care of with her keen eye in makeup and fashion.

I took a step back and reached for the flats that Alice had given to me; thank goodness I wasn't going to be forced to wear heels. That would be wonderful -falling on my face right before I preformed. _Performed_, in front of people, people who were there to only judge me and decide my future.

I stared down once again at the now wrinkled paper I had received from Washington State Music Academy:

_Congratulations, Isabella Swan!_

_We are pleased to deliver the news that you have been accepted at Washington State Music Academy._

_But before you will be accepted into our advanced music program, we ask that you schedule an audition date. Tryouts are to be held on August 2, August 6, and August 10. We ask that you schedule as soon as possible; places are limited._

_We give you our best wishes and hope to see you at one of the aforementioned dates._

August 6, that was today. I reached for my bag and read again over the lyrics that I would be singing. My throat felt tight and I worried that I wouldn't be able to squeak out a single word, let alone sing an entire song!

I plopped onto the hotel room bed and hung my head down. Elbows on my knees, I supported my head with my to hands. I sighed, and once again the worries I had managed to trap away came flooding back into my mind. I kept envisioning myself, up on the stage, judges in the front row of the auditorium seats wearing the same tight-lipped expression. After I would make it up the stairway, stumbling I might add, they would focus the bright lights on me. When the judges finally gave me approval to sing, I would open my mouth…but nothing would come out. And after fainting, petrified, I would be carried out and deemed a disappointment. Lovely.

But just when I thought I would drown in my own despair, rapid knocks snapped me out of my hideous thoughts. When I looked up, surprised, I saw small Alice, standing in front of me, arms crossed and a tiny foot tapping away impatiently.

"Bella, enough!" She wore a look of disappointment and encouragement on her thin features.

I looked at her with a blank expression, "What are you talking about?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella, don't worry. I've heard you sing a million times. You have nothing to worry about. You should be excited. I mean, it's not everyday that you get to sing in front of an audience!" she squealed excitedly and added, "Plus, if you make it in, you'll get a FULL scholarships and be part of that program you're always babbling about."

Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about. If I did make it in, they would place me in program that matched up the piano players with singers. And then, at the end of the year, the pianists and the singers would perform together. Alice meant to comfort me by mentioning that I might be working with a complete stranger and both of our grades would be determined on account of my singing. But all it did was take my already buzzing nerves and send them on a mission to vibrate enough to make me shake. "Thanks, Alice. You're such a help." I didn't mean to sound so icy, but I was currently trying to hold in my breakfast.

She looked at first hurt, but I guess she figured that I hadn't meant to be cold because she took my hand and placed it on top of her tiny palm. "Bella, look at me." I complied. "Repeat after me-I am a great singer."

I looked at her strangely at first, but when I saw that the was serious, I repeated, "I am a great singer."

"Good, now say-I am a confident woman."

"Alice, no" I laughed, but she gave me a stern look, so I said, "I am a confident woman." I giggled again.

"Now say- Alice Brandon is the best friend anyone could possibly ever have, because she convinced me that I can and will sing."

"Alice Bran-" But I stopped and thought through what she had me repeating. "Well, I can't deny it's true, but if we sit here any longer, I am going to be late!"

And with that, we jumped off of the bed and half-ran out the door.

When Alice and I had arrived at the auditorium-a large building built from deep red bricks with thick greenery crawling up the sides-they told us that no one other than the people trying out would be allowed to stay. As soon as she left, I felt that tingle of nervousness fill up my stomach and squinted my eyes, trying to concentrate on anything other that my building anxiety.

I had been staring at a torn Styrofoam cup for about five minutes when I noticed two sheets of white paper floating away from me. Realization hit me and I ran after my letter and lyrics.

They were about 20 yards away and I thought it was hopeless. Imagining what might happen without my letter to let me in, I wouldn't notice that a mysterious figure had picked them up. Or that that same figure was now standing about a foot away from me. And if I hadn't noticed that, I definitely wouldn't see that I was still walking…straight into that figure. And I didn't.

Though from afar, the figure looked slender and only slightly muscled, the chest I ran into was hard, yet oddly comforting. But bouncing into him left my face stained red and me fumbling fro words to form a coherent apology. "I'm _so_ so sorry! I didn't see you there and then I bumped into you. And I'm sorry and thank you, you know, for getting my papers and-" but before I could continue babbling, he held a long white hand in front of my mouth, silently signaling to silence myself.

"It's fine. Are you alright? You fell a little hard there." He tried to hold a caring look, but I noticed that the corners of his mouth were twitched up and he was hiding a smile.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." And when I looked up at him clearly for the first time, I was not only fine, but completely awe-struck. He had a strange bronze color to his messy, yet soft-looking hair. His eyes were a deep and clear color of green that appeared as thought they could not only see you, but see into your mind. His mouth was sculpted perfectly, curving a little from the grin he was trying not to reveal. But I knew that would also be beautiful. Everything about him seemed to be perfect…and I had just barely met him.

When I was finally able to break my gaze from his gorgeous features, I repeated once again, "Thank you. And I really am sorry."

"No problem…um, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." That was another thing; his voice was smooth and confident. Almost like silk, velvet.

"Bella. My name is Isabella, but I prefer everyone to call me Bella."

"_Bella_… hmm" he seemed to be testing out my name and I couldn't help but swoon at how beautiful he made my name sound.

"Well, Bella, I suppose I will see you soon." And with that, he departed. He walked with an entrancing step and it took me a while to realize that not only did I look like a complete idiot, just standing there, looking at nothing, but I didn't even receive his name. _Well_, I thought to myself, _that just gives me more motive to get in; if I actually make it, I will be seeing more of him…whoever this mystery man was._

**A/N: So? How was it? You can tell me by reviewing whether or not I should continue or if you have any suggestions. So please review; they make me smile! **

**Thanks again,**

**Vanity Is Precious**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Angels Sing, Gods Play The Piano**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

After I was able to break myself away from hisretreating figure, I walked back to the metal benches, my mind still fogged from the daze he had seemed to capture me in. I sat in one of the black benches and shook my head, trying to clear my head and focus on what was important at the current moment.

I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to recount on his face; the flawless curvature of his lips, the perfect angle his noise was poised at, that mysterious smile that played at his perfect mouth…

I sighed; I was clearly helpless when it came to his mesmerizing stare-and our chance meeting had only lasted a few precious moments!

Finally coming down from the trance he had created in me, my almost organized thoughts began to recite the lyrics that I would perform in a matter of minutes.

I was mentally vocalizing the words when a static like sound crashed into my thoughts and a shrill voice echoed from the intercom. The voice cleared it's throat and began, "Welcome all, to Washington State Music Academy. We hope you all have prepared yourselves and are ready to begin. Will the following please proceed into the auditorium: Adams, Adler, Albright…" The voice continued to babble out names, but I blocked it out and begin my routine over again.

My voice would stutter over words sometimes and I would feel my face heat up even though no one could have possibly hear me. I decided on a new tactic and focused on a forgotten gold bracelet that was on the gravel sidewalk. Its sparkling chain was splayed out against the cement and I squinted my eyes, intently focused on keeping that bracelet in mind while I mumbled out my words.

I wasn't keeping track of time while I practiced, but soon I heard that same crackling noise that signaled a message was about to be spoken. I recognized that sharp voice from before as it spoke, "Attention. Will the following students please continue into the auditorium: Stanley, Stewart, Swan…"

I'm positive that more names were being called out, but as soon as I heard _Swan_, my eyes went wide and my body became frigid. I heard a distant rumble of noise that I could only assume was the sound of students shuffling over to the auditorium, but the only noise that was clear to me was the deep pounding of my heart. But just as quickly as my heartbeat started slowing until it was a thick hammering, it quickened the pace until it was like a rabid thump against my chest.

I stood up mechanically, my thoughts too wild to sort out. I spotted a group of students who were messily filing into the building. I joined in at the back, still in a monotonous daze-a reaction I had grown used too whenever my emotions were too consuming to just work through one.

A small girl bounded over to my side, her dark curls wild from the wind and her face glowing red. She managed a smile at me and said "Hi!". She had a very cheery voice, the kind that made you either join in the happiness it held or grew annoyed to because of its too joyous tone. "Hi!" She had an okay voice. The kind that was either infectiously happy or sickeningly sweet.

I chose to smile. "Hello." It sounded more like a question though, and I could hear the fake enthusiasm I was putting into it myself. She didn't seem to notice.

"So, are you nervous?" she asked, but her face was distracted, almost like she was searching for something.

"Um," I decided to be honest, "actually, very much." I smiled tightly.

"Don't be. My parents and I held a dinner a couple of weeks ago, and some of the judges showed up. They're big on those people who suck up, but seemed really easy-going. Except that mean-," but she stopped.

_Mean what?_ I wanted to ask, but instead I followed her gaze, which had intently locked on something in the far distance. When I was able to focus on what she was looking at, my jaw fell open. Standing not twenty feet away was the mystery man from this morning.

She squealed, obviously delighted about his appearance. "Who's that?" I asked indifferently, though my insides were doing flips at the sight of him again.

"That's _Edward Cullen,_" she replied in a tone that made me feel as if I should have already known that.

"Oh," was my only reply.

As more people piled into the already growing group of _'S's and 'T's, _I gave up on the miserable hope of avoiding averting my eyes in his general direction-though I was failing entirely.

I chanced another glance over at him, and regretted it immediately; he was leaning down, and in his arms was a stunning girl with silky beautiful blonde hair. He picked her up and spun her around once, resulting in metallic peals of laughter coming from the girl. But when she turned, I couldn't deny that she was immaculate looking. Her hair was shining with a glossiness that could only be achieved in magazines. Her face was perfect-full lips, perfectly angular nose, piercing eyes. And she was tall, perfect model height. And she seemed to have a model's body; though she wore jeans-designer, no doubt-you could tell that they were athletic and, like the rest of her, perfect. It only seemed right that Edward and her would be together.

I couldn't pretend that the lump that caught in my throat was a result of my fears, but I also didn't want to admit that seeing Edward with that girl caused a feeling in me that could only be branded as pure jealousy. And I hated knowing that I actually thought that someone as beautiful as him would feel one-hundredth of attraction in me-plain, average _me_.

The perfect girl kept squealing and Edward finally released her, ruffling her hair. When he did this, she playfully pushed him away. I felt my face flush as I continued to watch them, so turned back to the group I was in.

After a few minutes, the small girl with the curly hair broke the silence that had fallen upon me. "My name's Jessica by the way, Jessica Stanley."

"Bella Swan." I felt awkward once again and added, "so, are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah! I've been practicing _all _summer! I just know I'm going to get in!" as soon as she began, I regretted ever asking. She continued babbling on.

I tried my best to pay attention to what she was talking about, but I found I could only nod in certain places, but that seemed to satisfy her because she continued without interruption. I also made a point of not looking over to where Edward was standing, but like earlier, I failed miserably. One fateful time, I had my head lowered, but my eyes flew to his direction. When I was sure he wasn't looking over in my general area, I fully lifted my head. I ogled at his perfect features for a moment, but was interrupted when his deep green eyes locked with mine. What he did was not expected- he smiled when our eyes connected, a great crooked smile that made the heat rise from my neck to hairline and made my thoughts go incoherent. He raised his left hand and waved over at me with his long fingers.

The great thing for me to have done was smile confidently and wave back. But keeping in mind that he had a gorgeous girl standing next to him and his league and mine were distances apart, I ducked my head and turned my attention back to Jessica, who had kept up with her story as if I had been paying full attention the entire time.

_You idiot,_ I thought to myself. He was probably wondering if I had mental issues by now-who couldn't return a smile and a wave? And no matter how much I had wanted to return his gesture, I would feel extremely imposing if that blonde was in fact his girlfriend.

Shocked as I was, though, I couldn't help but melt whenever I thought of that perfect smile he had flashed at me. But what shocked me even more was when Jessica said, "Don't think I didn't see that."

"See what?" I replied, feigning innocence.

"You know what-Edward _Cullen_ just smiled at you." She started out sounding serious, but ended up squealing at the end.

"So?"

"Well, he doesn't date,_ so _he _must_ be interested!"

"Wait, what?" now I was critically confused-if he didn't date, then who was that girl he was with?

"I said, he doesn't date, so-," but she was interrupted by a loud banging that appeared to have sounded from the auditorium doors.

"Attention!" all of the chattering that had been previously going on stopped abruptly at the sharp voice. A woman stood before us. A pinched mask scrawled across her tight features. She wore gray suit and beige heels- I didn't know much about fashion, but I'm sure Alice would have a field day giving this woman a makeover.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Miss Humphrey. I assume that you all have been called to and are prepared for your auditions. Due to scheduling issues, you will all be performing in front of the judges and everyone else."

Groans erupted from the group, but my mouth was clamped shut- a reaction that formed whenever I felt so nauseous I might throw up.

"Now, if you will all follow me," and with that, she turned with sharp footing and returned into the auditorium.

The rest of us followed along, but I could feel the panic growing in my chest and my breathing grew heavy and uncomfortable.

Not only would I have to be cautious of any signs of sickness while I was performing, but almost ten other unnecessary people would stand by me, noticing every mistake I made. I felt another wave of nausea crash through me.

When we had arrived in the auditorium, the ten, or so, of us packed onto the dark stage, the judges took their places in the front row, clipboard grasped and thin lips that revealed no emotion.

The curtains were thick and velvety, dark as night. The stage floor was stained practically black and only minuscule lighting lit up the stage.

My hands started to become moist and a flood of worries and what-if's washed through my mind. I stood at the back of the stage along with a few more students who wore twisted expressions of worry and pain on their faces. I'm sure mine reciprocated the look.

All too soon, a woman-not the one who had ushered us inside-stood up from the front row, though all I make of her was a slim silhouette. "Everybody, if you would, please line up in the following order." After she said this, she received a clipboard that was consumed by papers.

She called out the names, "Stanley, Stewart, Swan…" continuing on until everybody was in alphabetical order.

The girl I had met, who claimed her name as Jessica, was the first in the line and I only to paces behind. Once everyone was quieted down, she judges claimed their own clipboards and ball-point pens, uncapped and poised in a matter that showed they were ready.

The woman who had brought us in said, "Jessica Stanley, pleas come to the front."

Jessica groaned slightly, but walked to the front of the stage. If I hadn't known better, the position her hands were in-fists clamped together tightly behind her back-and the grim expression on her face could have made me think she was a woman on death row instead of a student auditioning for a scholarship.

When she had finally made it to the front, she stood stiffly, tense. As if she was waiting for a hit instead of further instruction.

"Well, Miss Stanley, are you going to begin or just stand there like the _airhead_ I could presume you are?" That woman was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Um-yes-I-I'm ready," she stuttered out. I could imagine that her face was red and she looked panicked.

That would be in a few minutes; only I _knew _I would be ten times as red and stuttering harder.

Jessica cleared her throat, probably stalling time, but when she began, I knew I would be shocked if I wasn't so preoccupied with my own nausea. She had a clear voice, nice and nothing like the headache making one she talked with.

She soon got really into her song and all signs of stage fright were shoved away.

But instead of reveling in the break from nervousness, I found myself hyping myself up even more with questions like _What if I don't sound good enough? What if I'm good, but just not good enough? _

I had been fussing over my thoughts for so long that I didn't realize that Jessica was finished, and now only one person stood between my destiny and me. Literally.

The girl who apparently held the last name _Stewart _was now walking towards the stage, head hung down.

She started without an introduction but finished with everyone crowding around her, applauding at her beautiful song. I, too, told her that she had now amazingly, so when my name was called up, my emotions were trapped somewhere between worry and glee. This should be interesting.

Where I stood, front and center, everyone else was still huddled together, waiting to hear what excellence I would chime out.

So as I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, I didn't see a certain girl with crazy curls sneak behind me. But I could say that it hurt when I fell to the floor with a deep _thud. _

**A/N: So? How did you like it? Please review if you have any suggestions or anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy and review! And I would like to thank my beta Leafdrop and Patronus Charm for helping me on my story!**

**Chapter 3:**

** --**

My eyes flickered open. A glaring white light shot into my eyes as they did. Slowly, I recognized blank silhouettes, all staring at me with antsy expressions.

I was confused for a moment, before realization dawned on me and I knew I was lying on a bed in the middle of a stark white room, a hospital room.

As I regained entire consciousness, I struggled to prop myself up on the pillow. When I was able to, a chorus of relieved sighs erupted from around me. Everybody must have been expecting the worst. Speaking of _worst_ though…"What happened?"

A little woman bustled her way through the small group that had gathered around me. "Excuse me," she said more than a few times.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" she had white hair and was tiny; maybe smaller than Alice.

"Um, I'm fine, but-" She had cut me off.

"Hon, you're here at the school's infirmary." She smiled at me and spoke every word slowly, as if I wouldn't understand.

I sat up completely now, ignoring the rush that the movement brought to my head. I shook my head as if to clear it. "Why the hospital…?"

"Well, dear, don't you remember? You were-," but before she was able to answer me, Jessica cut through the bunch of people who were by me and popped in front of the nurse.

"Bell! Oh my god! Are you alright?" She looked worried, but there was an edge to her voice that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine," I looked at her confused, trying to ignore the accusing eyes that locked onto her long enough to get an explanation.

"You sure? Well, okay." She took a deep breath and began. "So, you were about to begin, when all of a sudden, you just _fell _off the stage, nearly landing on top of the judges! Well," But before she continued, she glanced around at everyone in the room and said, "You know, I was wondering if I could just talk to Bella. Alone."

Everybody shifted uncomfortably, but then complied and spilled out of the room. While they did this, I pulled myself up, but my head was still slightly spinning, so I rested my head in my hands.

I heard Jessica give a polite "Thank you" and shut the door. When I heard her feet tapping against the tiled floor, I looked up.

I realized for the first time that her eyes were wide and her lips were set in a thin line. She looked innocent, but a type of forced innocence.

I raised my eyebrow and stored that information for later. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes, well, I was frantic of course. I mean, you had just fallen. And so I made all of them help me bring you over to the infirmary." She received my questioning glance and said, "you were out for a couple of hours, and here we are now…"

"Hmm. Anything else? Like, when can I leave?" I was getting restless just sitting here, when I could be doing my audition…

"Well, they said the doctor would be here in a few minutes, but first…um, well, there's something else important that you need to know…," she looked worried, almost as if she was frightened at what my reaction would be. But to what?

"Jessica, what is it?" I tried using my softest voice, hoping she would tell me the full truth instead of editing.

"Well, you see, since you weren't able to do your audition _then,_ they said you wouldn't be able to do it at _all_."

She said she was sorry and hoped I felt fine a few more times, but I paid no attention. My eyes were locked on nothing in particular, but at the same moment, they seemed to be looking at everything. The ticking of the black clock had seemed to slow as soon as the words left Jessica's mouth. _Can't audition. Can't perform. Scholarship-gone. Hope, dreams-gone._

My breathing became shallow and I found that my thoughts were buzzing around in my mind so fast; I couldn't concentrate on just one. So I let them continue streaming through my head, but I myself went blank.

"Bella?" Jessica's voice seemed earnest in its concern, but it was faded into the background.

All I could see now was my disreputable future. Tears glossed over my eyes and if I hadn't been in such a hideous shock, they would have been flowing from my eyes viciously.

Just then, a click signaled the door being opened, and I snapped my head up.

A graying man uniformed in blue scrubs and a white lab coat entered the room, armed with a clipboard.

"Hello, Miss…Swan. How are you feeling?" he crossed over the room to me, eyes guarded and movements cautious. Probably an instinctive reaction to my own intense stance. Eyes locked on his every move and glass-like, head bent and shoulders tense.

I swallowed hard and answered him in the softest voice I could muster, "I'm fine."

Jessica cut in, "You know what? I think I'll just leave so you and the doctor can talk more privately." She gave a nervous laugh and scampered out the door.

"So, you had a pretty hard fall, didn't you?" he didn't wait for me to respond, "Well, your charts look fine, so I guess you can leave." With a final nod of reassurance and a tight smile, he left the room.

I stood up stiffly; my arms and legs muscles seemingly locked. Walking to the door, my eyes were set straight ahead, not noticing anything but the stone clock at the end of the hall.

When I finally reached the checkout counter, I signed my name mechanically and when the nurse gave me a final warm "Goodbye" and I smiled as much as I could. She didn't seem convinced.

Walking out the door, I vaguely noticed how the fresh wind nipped at my nose and my cheeks. I huddled into myself, arms wrapped tight around me torso, trying to create any heat from friction.

Finally, it happened. I collapsed onto a metal bench. The same one I had first sat on before the auditions. Bringing that harsh memory back-it seemed like such a long time ago, though it was only hours-made me start shaking. But instead of shaking from violent tears, I shook from anger. Why couldn't that lady offer me another audition? I had never been a rude person, or bold, but the idea that my whole future was suspended because of a single person added to my rage.

I knew what I had to do. And I would do it.

I remembered that on our way to the auditorium, Alice and I had heard the practice music of students who had arrived during the summer from their home cities. Actual students that had the possibility to attend the school. One day, that would be me.

Marching to the building, I started to calm down, though just a bit. My now cleared mind thought through what I was about to do. Would the real Bella storm into a music class unannounced? Would she stand in front of a class full of unsuspecting students and a cruel teacher and demand a real audition? No, she wouldn't. But now, heated anger wasn't supplying my desire to tryout. No, now it was the passion for something I had wanted since forever. Before, I had always thought of singing as something others said I did well. But now, I realized that singing was _me._ And that was the thought I held in mind as I walked to the practice building.

After I found the building, I felt anxious and jittery. What _had_ I been thinking? A voice deep within me answered, _that you love to sing. _

Letting myself into the building, it was warmer than I had wanted, and I reveled for a moment in the heat. Around the room, fluid and mystical notes came from a piano, making my insides seem to melt with each tune that streamed at. It had a mysterious sound to it, reminding me of the puzzling person I had met this morning. The beautiful one. That's what this music reminded me of.

But as I continued walking deeper into the room, the noted became saddened, and a pang of confusing agony rang through. I shook my head; trying to clear it of its hold the music seemed to grasp me in. The music was so much like…Edward.

And out of my peripheral vision, I thought I saw a mass of bronze hair, almost as like the brass surrounding. But if I looked over at the figure and I was correct, I knew all confidence I had regained would wash away, leaving me stuttering and lost.

As I continued on, my steps seemed to have slowed, matching the thumpering beat of my heart. I received stares from students practicing, looking at me with strange expressions.

But I kept on, and finally, I reached my former judge. With a shaky tap on her shoulder, she turned around to and _glared _at me.

"Yes?" I remembered her cutting voice and it made me frustratingly nervous.

"Well, a few hours ago-"

"Excuse me, I can't here you. Everybody! _Please_, quiet down so I can understand what Miss Swan here, is talking about."

Immediately, the music seemed to stop, unfortunately including the beautiful music that had come from a piano. A piano that just might have been played by the infamous Edward Cullen.

"Thank you, now, if you'll continue Miss Swan…," she crossed one arm over her chest, the other resting under her chin. Her piercing eyes were appraising.

I cleared my throat, "Well, earlier, I had an audition earlier, but after an unfortunate accident," I noticed that by now, all of the eyes in the room that had been so focused earlier were now locked on the two of us, "an accident that resulted in me ending up in a hospital bed. And it was there that I learned that my audition was canceled. And that means that any hope I had for attending this school, is now _gone."_

She looked confused, but once realization hit her, her eyes became wickedly joyous.

"So, you expect _me _to give _you_ another chance for an audition? Hmm? I don't think so." She then turned back and that's when I snapped.

"Excuse me!" she snapped around, her eyes wide, incredulous.

"_Yes?_" She looked highly annoyed by now, but I wouldn't let that shake me. Even though every molecule in my being was begging me to step down, hang my head and just…run away.

"I really don't think that's fair. Every single one of those girls got the same opportunity that I wanted. No, not all of them will be accepted, but I really believe that I _could have made it_. And all I'm asking is for a chance." I finally let my guard down, and added, "_please."_

"Are you so willing to have this audition that you would do it anywhere?" she had an uncomfortable mischievous glint in her eye.

I was hesitant, but sure in my reply, "Yes,"

"Hmm? You must _really _want this then, am I right?"

"Yes,"

"Then, I'll give you another audition," my hope was high, until she added, "here. Now."

I gulped, but said, "Fine."

A flicker of shock flashed across her face, but she quickly recovered. "Well, let's here it then." And with that she crossed her arms and wore a smug smirk on her mouse-like features.

I was shocked at first, and my breath was caught in my throat. "Very well,"

"Then go,"

I swallowed again and looked around the large room. That was a mistake. My rich dark eyes locked with the most mesmerizing emerald ones. It was impossible to mistake that the pair belonged to Edward. I tore my eyes away from him, but before I could look back at the teacher, he grinned. Now _that _was my mistake. But not only was I practically hypnotized by that little gesture, I was confused; didn't he have a girlfriend? Another wave of agony crossed through me; he was probably just being nice, encouraging. Help the poor girl? Why not?

But his smile worked. I felt a renewed confidence enter me and I turned back to the judge.

I gave the judge a nod confirming what I was about to do. Then, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. When I opened them again and released my breath, I prayed that words would flow from me when I opened my mouth.

And they did.

**A/N: So…did ya like it? I sure I hope so! Now…REVIEW smiles hopefully**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. And I have no rights over the song Let Go, by Frou Frou**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I want to thank my great beta, Leafdrop for her help. So…yeah, please review!**

**Angels Sing, Gods Play The Piano**

**Chapter 4:**

My mouth shuddered open, giving way to the words that were eager to be relieved. And though no music was playing, my voice was able to keep steady with the beat inside my head. Eyes closed, I began…

_Drink up baby doll  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy  
These mishaps  
You bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like_

Opening my eyes for the first time, I was met with thirty or so other pairs of impossibly wide and astonished eyes. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. I decided to good with good and closed my eyes once more. My nerves were already a wreck for me to try to keep them open.

_So, let go, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go, l-let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Sometime during my song, I heard the softest music beginning to flow along with my words, and realized that it was music from a piano. A harmonious noise that kept my emotions calm and soothed.

_It gains the more it gives  
And then it rises with the fall  
So hand me that remote  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?  
Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later  
Now you can't await  
your own arrival  
you've twenty seconds to comply_

As my song began to end and I felt a familiar silent elation that occurred whenever I sang.

_So, let go, yeah let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

In the breakdown  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
The breakdown

So amazing here  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

When it was over, the beautiful music stopped, and I felt as though those notes had kept my happiness in place, but when it was gone I felt…the need to indulge in more?

But my eyelids rose slowly, as if preparing myself for whatever evaluation I would be granted.

When I did, though, I was no more shocked than joyous. At first everyone had a stilled look on his or her faces, but those soon grew into smiles of approval and seconds later, applause erupted from the students…and, even more surprisingly, the judge. I tried to hide a satisfied smirk.

After the clapping had faded away and everyone was settled back into their former occupancies, the judge made her way over to me, having been pushed back by other students.

She regained her arrogant face and acknowledged me. I had been expecting for her to say something along the lines of "Good, but you're still not in," but what she really did astonished me.

Her right hand raised and she pointed wildly in a direction I followed with my eyes. Seated at the piano where the music had come from was Edward Cullen. But more astonishing was that the judge just kept pointing to him. "Edward?" she said after a long silence.

He glanced up, and looked at me surprised, as if noticing me for the first time.

But he only replied, "Yes, Miss Graves?"

"Edward- I believe we have _finally _found your partner!"

I almost choked. "Partner?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Mmhmm. You see, Edward here had never found a partner suitable for him."

Edward had stepped down from where his piano stood and come over to us. "Partner?" he sounded shocked and I thought I heard a hint of disappointment.

"Yes. Edward and Isabella-partners."

"Bella," he corrected my name for me and I gave him a look that seemed to silently ask if he really remembered our little meeting. He didn't seem to notice, though. "Well, don't _I _get a say in who my partner is?"

"Nonsense, Edward. You haven't found one yet, so why wait. And Isabella here, is perfect for you."

I had turned slightly red, not able to dismiss what other meaning could come from _Isabella is perfect for you. _

Edward also seemed to notice and added, "Yes, fine. As my _music _partner she will do-"

"Can _she _get a say in this?" I interrupted.

They both turned to me. Miss Graves looked infinitely happy that she put such a good "match" together. Edward looked annoyed. "What?" he snapped.

I wanted to sound more confident, but my words came out weak, "Why does he have to be my partner?" I would never had said this had he not made such a hurtful remark towards me moments ago.

"_Bella, _don't you see?" I was purely surprised at her determined eagerness. Hadn't she just been so cold towards me?

And what baffled me more was Edward's abrupt hostility. He had been all smiles and waves earlier.

I nodded once and turned to look Edward in the eyes, praying I wouldn't become dreamy and forget everything I was talking about. "Fine." I was able only to mutter this word out, but I tried to match his own cold tone.

Then I turned to Miss Graves and plastered on a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't be able to detect the effort. "And thank you, again."

She seemed to have become serious again and replied, "You're welcome, Miss Swan. But know that this was an impromptu audition and you will have to work harder than the other students."

"I know." And with as much dignity as I could muster, seeing as I had turned red under her glare, I added, "if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my rooming needs."

She nodded and turned away. I looked at Edward, not sure how much more of his eyes I could take before melting. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Bella."

As I turned, I could still feel his eyes on me. Knowing this, I tried to keep up a steady walk, but my luck seemed to have run out because just as I was exciting, my jeans caught onto a rod that was part of an instrument and I stumbled forward.

Behind me, I swore I heard Edward laughing. But I didn't turn around to confirm this.

Instead, I let myself finally let out a tear. Turning the corner of the practice room, I slammed myself against the wall and covered my face in my hands. Sobbing now, I muffled my cries with my hands, but allowed the tears to flow freely down my face. All of my emotions that I had to keep hidden were now in control and I felt them attack at once. Some hurt, mostly happiness though. And the confidence I had been forging all day was gone now, but elation took over. I smiled at myself, proud that I had come here and done what I needed to do. And now that I had succeeded in that, I would go call Alice.

I dried my eyes as best as possible while making my way over to the office. She'd had to leave before my audition but I couldn't wait to tell her about everything. But I remembered that I had to fill out all of the rewired dorm applications and such. I sighed and headed to the dorm director's office.

Inside, I was surprised to find Jessica impatiently tapping her foot against the tiled floor. She sighed, trying to show the already busy director that she was growing tired of waiting. I stood behind her in the growing line, and when she turned around, she looked utterly surprised.

"Wha-? Bella? What are _you _doing here?" her tone implicated that she had not planned on ever seeing me again.

"Oh, well, I kind of had an audition, you know, with Miss Graves…"

Her face revealed her annoyance. "WHAT?"

"I said, Miss Graves let me have another audition after I asked her for one." I tried to suppress a smirk.

Jessica recovered from the initial shock. "Oh," was all she said, then after a moment's silence, added "And I take it you did well?"

I smiled. "Very," trying not to sound smug, I added "But I am going to have to work harder then anyone…"

"Well, duh." She said no more as she slid her sunglasses on and turned back around in line.

My turn came quickly after that. After gathering my forms, I retreated to the seats to fill out the paperwork.

Which scholarships are you here on? (Check all that apply)

Standard Advanced Partner

I checked off _Advanced _and _Partner. _The rest of the forms were the standard stuff and easy to fill out. But my mind couldn't be eased from the thoughts of my new partner.

I was confused by his sudden mood change and even more enchanted by his handsome demeanor. At first, I could find no faults in him. But now, not only did I find that he had an immaculate girlfriend, but he might possibly _hate _me. And I realized, that was the farthest thing I wanted from him. No, I wanted more, but I knew that was an impossibility I wouldn't be allowed to explore. _So, there, _I decided to myself, _we would be partners and nothing more. And if her continued to act like he did earlier, I would only be too eager to reciprocate those feelings._

But I knew that was a lie to myself. I could always act, though.

Soon, I was finished with my forms and I got up to return them to the dorm director.

He grabbed the clipboards they were held together with and went through all of my information. He got a curious expression on his face so I asked, "Is there a problem?"

He looked up at me. "Oh, no, I just hadn't realized that you were in the Partner's Program. Well, then, I need the name of your partner?"

I became uneasy and I hesitated before I answered, "Edward Cullen," and I didn't ignore the fact that a small thrill flashed into me when I said his name. Pathetic.

He typed that in. "And what instrument does he play?"

"Piano," I answered without hesitation. My mind was a million miles away, though. Why would he need Edward's information? Unless…Oh, no.

"Got it," the director smiled at me, happy to have found whatever information he needed.

"Um, what exactly do you _have_?"

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know." He looked at me as if to confirm his point. "Well, in the Partners Program, the teachers try to allow the students as much practice time as possible. Which means that everyone in the program receives a room right next to their partner."

I could imagine I looked almost sick. But I didn't care to look happy; the person who I wasn't sure hated me or not was not only going to be my partner but my "roommate". I swallowed. "A-and what room would will I be staying in?"

"Well, it says that Edward lives in 7A, so you'll be in 7B." with that, he walked to a back room, only coming back to produce a key to 7B.

I took the key absentmindedly. Horror still tied into me, I walked out into the now dark and cold outside.

Back in the main office, I called a cab to bring me back to the hotel were my luggage and-thank God-Alice still waited.

The drive back to the hotel was short, but it felt like forever until I was back with my best friend. Someone who actually cared about me.

Practically running back to the room, I made it up in a short time.

Alice was sitting on the bed, anxiously kicking her heels against the bed. When she heard me come in, she looked up. Eyes wide in anticipation, her thumbnail between her teeth.

I had never before seen Alice so frenzied, so I decided to play up the moment. I sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "Well?" Her tone was impatient.

"Alice, I…," I trailed off, trying to convey sadness.

"What? What!" she was on the bed now.

"I did-didn't get in," I was trying to make myself sob.

"Why NOT?" I could tell she was angry now, so I decided to have out with it.

"Kidding!" I yelled, my smile huge against my cheeks.

Her eyes went even wider. "WHAT?" she placed her hands over her heart and was practically gasping. "That was NOT funny!"

"Actually…it _was,_" I laughed.

She sat on the end of the bed, pouting, but soon I saw her mouth twitch up at the corners. "So it was a _little _funny."

"Do you hate me?" I knew she wouldn't it, though.

"I guess not," she sighed. Then she patted the bed. "Now come over and tell me _every _little detail!"

I became slightly uneasy, but I knew that I needed to vent out some of my emotions.

"Well…" And then I began.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a REVIEW! And if you have any suggestions, just PM or say in a review!**

**Vanity Is Precious**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SUPER sorry I haven't updated in weeks! Forgive me? Anyway…here is chapter 5 of my story. But for those of you who DOreview, encouraged me to TRY to write faster. Thank you all…so, no matter what I'll update, but the reviews keep me motivated! And yes...I know it's slightly short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Angels Sing, Gods Play the Piano**

**Chapter 5**

As I lay in bed, my eyes just wouldn't close and let me escape into sleep. I sighed, no matter what technique I tried, a peaceful slumber would be impossible for me tonight.

The bed I slept on felt unfamiliar and uncomfortable. No, I don't believe it was the bed that was unfamiliar…but me. I never have been _right _just anywhere.

Well, that wasn't until I met Alice; she made me feel welcome, like I fit in with her. And though I was hesitant to admit it, I knew that I depended on her much more than she leaned on me.

I tossed again. On the bed opposite mine, Alice slept huddled into a blanket, her eyes fluttered every-so-often; at least _she _was able to reach sleep.

I sighed quietly. Knowing that falling asleep would be the hardest thing for me to achieve tonight, I decided to replay today's events and hopefully find _some _meaning.

First off, I couldn't say that I wasn't thrilled to have been accepted. I knew that soon, all my dreams might be materialized and I could become a professionally recognized singer. I smiled to myself.

Though my smile was short-lived when I remembered _who_ my gleeful partner was. I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't ignore the growing seed of irritation that _he _seemed to have planted in the back of my mind. But for better or worse-and most definitely worse-he was my partner and I wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of my dreams…

No. I couldn't possibly let those gorgeous green eyes, or that thick hair, or…Stop, Bella. Beautiful? Yes. More important? No…

I blinked, my thoughts going in all different directions. And what about Alice? She had reacted…differently than I had expected her to. She remained quiet throughout my tale, though her face would either twist with happiness or her eyes would go wide whenever something that worked her nerves happened. And I wouldn't forget the grim pout she gave when I mentioned Edward's sudden mood swing.

I tossed once again. _Why _had he been so…angry? Only a few hours before he had been so sweet and endearing… He had smile and, oh, that smile…

Ugh! I flopped my head into the pillow, ruffled up by my thoughts-which had made me more anxious than previously.

Sometime around 2, I felt my eyelids go heavy and sleep invade my mind. But that quality peace that was slumber disappeared when a horrible _beep, beep _sounded and light struck into my eyes.

I heard the muffled sound Alice's singing drowned out by the water.

Groggily, I sat up and stretched out my tense muscles. I stood up when I heard the familiar ring of Alice's phone next to her purse. I walked over. On the screen, the name read Jasper.

Jasper was as much a part of me as Alice was, but where Jasper and I fit with each other like a brother and sister, Alice and Jasper emanated pure and unconditional love for one another. Through hard times, happy times, they had a silent love that was as timeless as…well, their love was the _only _love that I knew to last for more than a year.

I sighed to myself sadly, wondering whether a love like that would ever be able to find me. Not likely, but music was my only hope right now…and what could change that?

"Alice!" I had to shout loudly, and it was then that I felt how dry and thick my voice sounded.

I tried to clear it, but it still felt scratchy and hollow.

"Huh?" Alice called from inside the shower stall.

"Jasper's-" All she needed was to hear his name.

I heard the faucet in the stall screech off and wet footsteps slop over the tile. In a matter of seconds, Alice was wrapped in a towel, dripping, but nonetheless smiling and answering her phone.

I walked away silently to the bathroom. Inside the stall, I let the heat relax me. I could have stayed in there forever…though I was alone, I felt, well, not complete, just not lonely…

At least I could have stayed forever until I heard sobs coming from the room outside the bathroom. _Alice. _

I shut off the water quickly, grabbing a towel and securing it around me, all the while trying not to trip over my on to feet, much less the puddles of water that surrounded me.

Perched on the couch was Alice, her hands holding up her head, her tiny frame shaking. "Alice?"

She didn't answer.

I sat next to her. Wrapping my arms around her, I asked again. "What is it? What happened?"

"It's-it's Jasper!" she began to shake again.

"Jasper? What's happened to him?" If my stomach felt nauseous and I knew my face had gone white, I could hardly imagine how Alice was feeling. Better yet, I didn't want to know.

"J-Jasper was in a car accident." Every other word was interrupted with a gasp.

"Oh no! Alice…I'm _so _sorry." I held her even tighter.

She looked up at me then. Her eyes were puffy and red, her lower lip trembling. "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

I just nodded. But, I knew that if I had been brave enough to audition alone, she could be with Jasper right now, and know that he was fine. Instead of huddled with me and little comfort.

Time to be brave, though. "Alice- go." I smiled weakly at her.

"What?" Her eyes showed her confusion.

"Go back to Phoenix. I am sure I can make it on my own. And Jasper needs you."

Her voice was wary when she replied back to me. "Only if you're sure. I don't want to leave you…" I could see the eager hope of seeing Jasper in her eyes.

"Of course I'll be fine." My answer was simple and final.

She scrambled off the couch and started to gather her things.

When she had her bag together and ready, she reached up on her toes and kissed each of my cheeks. "For luck," she said. "Thank you." With another hug, she scrambled out of the room, leaving me sitting on the couch alone and dripping.

I sat up from the couch and went to dry off. Slipping on a cotton shirt and jeans, I tried to push away my nerves as they continued to consume me about my latest dilemma: Edward, me, and some unusually hostile feelings.

Sighing once again, I packed up my bag that I had brought with me and cleaned up the rest of the room.

When I was at the front desk, my bag hanging down my side, I signed my name and hailed a cab to bring me back to the school. In only a week, Washington State Music Academy would be opening from the long summer break. And in only a week, I would be an official student to the school. In less than a week, I would be a partner to Edward. Sleep in the next room over, practice everyday, and, hopefully, change his…distasteful… view towards me…hopefully…

In front of the intimidating building, I stood with my suitcase behind my back. I felt so insignificant standing next to it. I took a deep breath and walked through the wrought iron gates that withheld all of the buildings that made up the school.

The only noises that could be heard were the tapping of my shoes against the dampened cement sidewalk and the rolling of the wheels of my suitcase. I would have to have the rest of my things shipped from home…_home. _Phoenix felt so far away, though I knew that in just hours, I could be home. Be with my family and Alice and Jasper…

No. I had to stay here. This school-no matter who or what wanted to keep me out-was my future.

At the main office, I signed in for the first time and was given the key to my room. I would have to keep it safe so I dropped it into my rarely used purse.

Slowly-hesitantly- I walked to the dormitories. Instead of traveling with the elevator, I trudged up the stairs. My legs unwillingly pushed forward. But I was doing whatever I could to lengthen the time until I met with Edward again.

Knots tangled within my stomach. Though I knew I had done absolutely nothing wrong. Had I?

I thought back to the previous day. Nope. He was astonishing in _every _way. I was…average. Although, he _had_ smiledat me. Waved and had been so…_sincere._

I shook that thought out of my head. _Edward _interested in _me_. Laughable.

Outside my new room, I fiddled around my purse in search for my key. Securing them in my palm, I placed them into the lock, turning it open. I had expected my room to be as it was: a wood bed, dresser, and vanity. The walls were a soft green color and the floors were a honey-toned wood. Sunlight burst through a back wall window.

What I _hadn't _quite expected was for a certain green-eyed person to be lying on their side, reading. Shirtless.

I stammered for words. He looked up at me for a second before jumping off the bed. He walked up to the door, my eyes were still wide and I'm sure my mouth hung open at him.

"Oh! I'm _so _sorry…"I trailed off, averting my eyes from his still shirtless self. I kept them trained on the ceiling and was patting my hands against my sides, waiting. And though hidden, I'm sure the heat that practically radiated from my blush conveyed my utter hysteria.

"You can look now." Were his only words.

I turned around and was once again hit with the full force of that mischievous grin that he wore on his face.

"Um…I really am sorry. But, I thought that…well, my key-"

"Oh, I suppose they didn't tell you." His composed face was back, and he sounded impatient.

"Tell me what?" Great. Now I was horrified _and _confused.

"The keys work for _both _dorms." He looked at me for my reaction.

"Both dorms? As in…you could- and I-" I was practically stuttering. "Oh," was all I was able to say.

"Yes. And, this room, is actually _my _room." He spoke each word as though I was incapable.

"I think I got that." I narrowed my eyes defiantly. It was so hard to glare at him, though.

I started to walk off, when he called after me. "By the way-what's wrong with your voice?" He looked sincerely curious. And his abrupt mood changes were beginning to highly irritate me…

"What?" it was then that I again realized the pain it took me to talk. "I guess I'm a little hoarse." It sounded like a question.

"Hmm." He looked like he was going to say more, but he just walked back into his room.

This year…had started very…awkwardly.

**A/N: Once again, apologizes for my lateness. Anyway…REVIEW? Please? And vote in my poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Said it once, I'll say it again: NOT Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: Some of you voted some reviewed, but the conclusion was that you wanted an EPOV! So, here it is! So…Ready? Set? Read (and review)!**

**EPOV**

It had been just yesterday when this angel literally ran into my arms. I was delighted to see _her _and within those few moments, she stirred emotions within me I had never felt before.

No other girl ever made me want to smile back and wave. No other girl made me feel so vulnerable, though I knew I wasn't easily shaken. I knew that no other was quite like her. Like Bella. Her name sounded lovely and beautiful. Mostly when she said it.

And when I waited with Rosalie-my sister-after her own audition-which she was radiating nerves from-, I once again caught sight of her. She was looking at me with admiration in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile when we caught each other's gaze. I felt confident and waved over to her. I was awaiting hopefully for her to return my gesture, but what she did was unexpected; she ignored me and turned back to another girl, who had seen the whole exchange.

I felt deflated. Not that I am arrogant, but I knew of many girls who were interested in me and normally would jump at an invitation from me. And Bella's rejection made me feel lost and unwanted.

I tried not to show my feelings any further. Besides, why would I want my feelings _or _ego further bruised when I knew that this amazing creature had to have a boyfriend or such back in her hometown?

So that's what I did. I tried my hardest to place her in my mind as an unwanted thought, but my subconscious knew better.

I concentrated on controlling my emotions were I ever to meet with her again. But my tactics were once again defeated when she walked into the music room where I had been previously practicing.

When I first met her, she came off as she un-confrontational type, so I was surprised when she stood her ground against Miss Graves.

I pleaded internally that Miss Graves would give her a chance so I would get to hear her voice as it rang, but I quickly hid my feelings and tried to remain indifferent.

But when she began, I couldn't contain it. Her voice began mildly, almost shy, and her eyes were closed.

Miss Graves and the rest of the room, myself included, were awestruck. I knew that such beauty on the outside had to run from the inside with Bella.

Something in her voice made a new energy within me and I found my fingers dancing across my keyboard and following along with her natural rhythm.

Only once during the song did she open her eyes. It was within that moment that I felt new. Alive.

Miss Graves seemed even more surprised when I began to play, and lifted a curious brow. I did nothing but nod once and continued. Though I did notice a change in Miss Grave's expression; where it was harsh and demanding, it now looked calculative and intrigued.

Too soon, Bella stopped. Her mouth formed a perfect "o" and then rested. I stopped my own playing.

Soon, I had composed myself to hide my emotions again and sat nonchalantly at my piano. _I hope she doesn__'__t know it was me playing. _

For a long moment, everything in the room was still and silent.

Then, Miss Graves spoke, "Edward?"

I snapped my head in her direction, not knowing that I would be involved in anything. "Yes, Miss Graves?"

The news she gave was shocking, and made me happy to the core. But I had to mask that…for now at least. After all, Bella and I would be partners.

After Miss Graves' announcement, Bella searched my face for approval. What she found made her irritated and all she replied was, "Fine," before she had a moments word with Miss Graves and stormed out.

It would have been the perfect scene had she not stumbled on her way out. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it leaked out.

As the day came to a close, and the few students who would be here for the few remaining weeks of summer- myself included-retreated back into their dorms.

It was on days like these when I felt alone. I knew that Rosalie was here, but she had Emmett.

It wasn't always like this, however. But when your parents are killed when you're only fifteen, plans tend to change. My throat tightened at the thought of my parents.

It was only a few years ago that they had been alive and in good health. After all, you don't have to be in keen physical form to be shot. But being wealthy and unguarded helps.

Both Rosalie and I were away when it happened, at this school actually. She was only thirteen, so I had to take care of her. It was a relief when Emmett came along and restored her happiness. I knew that I was no help to that.

My despair I keep hidden, and I seem to be doing a good job at it; no one comes along and asks, "how're holding up?" or "are you fine?" anymore.

Then again, that could be result of my isolation. Not the world to me, but me to the world. Rosalie and Emmett are my very small world, and even then, I feel like the odd man out.

Inside my room, I revel in the silence, though it offers no comfort. I knew I had never wanted a partner, but they insisted in signing me up for the Partner Program. I also knew that having a partner would only mean arguments and having to forge a new style. Yet, that seemed like and oddly displaced thought when I knew that Bella would be my partner now .It is only then that a thought occurs to me: My partner, my new roommate.

I began pacing around my room. Bella would be my new roommate. She would sleep next to me, though I would be kidding myself if I denied that she wouldn't be sleeping close enough…

But that room hadn't been visited in ages…then an idea occurred to me. I snuck out of my room and into her new room.

It might have taken me hours, but when I was finished cleaning it, I felt proud at myself; Bella wouldn't have to spend hours cleaning that room. Besides, if my mother had taught me anything, it was to do your hardest to make her smile. Surely Bella would smile at this. I would do anything to get her to smile.

The next morning, I woke up in anticipation. Anticipation to see _her _again.

But I started to feel worried. My off behavior yesterday, the way I seemed to be so…_cocky_ towards her. I thumped my palm against my forehead. Why did I have to be so proud?

I guess that in the next few hours or so, I would find out what she thought of me.

She arrived sooner than I had anticipated. But I tried to remain oblivious.

I stretched out and chose a book from my bookshelf. As I sprawled out on my bed, I realized that this morning was steaming. Unconsciously, I removed my shirt.

I heard a key being turned, but thought nothing of it until my door opened.

Standing embarrassed in my doorway was none other than Bella.

For a second, we remained frozen, before I sat up and reached for a shirt and she spun around and started babbling apologies.

I reached the doorway and gave the okay to turn around. I smirked; she had a dazed look in her eyes. It was good to know I had _some _affect on her.

The silence hung uncomfortably in the air.

Bella began first, "Um…I really am sorry. But, I thought that…well, my key-" There was something different to her…

"Oh, I suppose they didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The keys work for _both _dorms."

"Both dorms? As in…you could- and I-" She looked as if she might start

hyperventilating.

"Yes. And, this room, is actually _my _room." I tried to hide the smile in my tone.

"I think I got that." She stated, defensive.

I finally figure it out. "By the way-what's wrong with your voice?" Not that her voice wasn't beautiful, it just wasn't as pure as it had been last night.

"What?" She seemed genuinely confused," I guess I'm a little hoarse."

"Hmm." Was my only reply; I didn't want to further offend her.

And that is when I walked back into my room. I felt awful. She had done in a matter of minutes what no else had ever done before: Flustered me, irritated me, intrigued me, and overall made me want more.

And I had just done everything possible to prevent that.

Ten minutes passed before I finally calmed again. I swiftly walked up and out my door.

Though her door was only a few feet away, the miniscule space felt like an eternity before I made it.

But just before I knocked, I heard her speak.

"Of course I want to talk to him." At first I was confused, but then I realized she was on the phone.

She continued. "Hey, Jasper." Jasper? "How are you, are you hurt?" She seemed to care a lot for this person. A pause, then, "I miss you, you know. It didn't feel right not having you here with me yesterday."

I hung my head, feeling more defeated than ever. Sighing, I slipped back into my room. Unnoticed and unwanted.

BPOV

I thought I heard someone outside, but I continued talking with Jasper; who knew when the next time I would talk to him-or anybody from my family-again? "I miss you, you know? It didn't feel right not having you here with me yesterday." Jasper laughs, though he knows I mean it.

I heard footsteps then a door slam.

"Sorry, Bell. Really, I know. But Alice was there with you, right?"

I laugh. "Of course. She missed you."

He sighs over the phone. "I missed her, too. And then with the accident and all."

I feel guilty once again. "I really hope you feel better. Is Alice there?"

"You think I could get her away?" he laughs, and within seconds, Alice is on the phone.

"Bella! How are things? How are you? Anything new with Edward? Tell me!" She seems in dire need of gossip. I give in.

"Alice, you just left this morning, slow down."

"That was at…six? It's now…one. A lot could have changed." She sounded hurt, but I knew she was playing.

"Let me see…I got my room-thank goodness it was clean-, classes start in a few days, I met some new people, I saw Edward, um, half-naked…?" I heard her breath go short and

I could feel the heat of an oncoming blush.

"Whoa! When? How? _Tell me_. " Her voice was shaking with curiosity.

I laughed, "Slow down, Alice."

I heard her take a breath, then, "Alright, I'm calm. Now, speak."

I missed not being able to see her facial reaction, but I told her the entire story. Soon though, my stomach started to rumble and I needed to rummage for food.

My legs felt numb, probably from sitting and talking for a while. I located a separate cafeteria a few floors below my room.

I rubbed my stomach as I guided myself to the food line. There was no one in front of or behind me. The food looked sloppy and greasy, even the salads. I bit my lip, my appetite slowly disintegrating.

But I still felt the gurgling inside.

I walked around the large room, then I saw the kitchen. Cautiously, I walked in.

I expected to see a room of bustling cooks, but all I found was a lowly woman, her silver hair pulled back by a hairnet. She didn't notice when I walked in.

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat, though it pained me.

She turned slowly, "Can I help you?" she sneered.

"Um, yes. The food outside, is that all there is?" I tried to hide my disgust.

She laughed mockingly, "That's all _I__'__m _making."

"Oh. Then, can _I _cook?" I said this simply, and she looked at me, surprised.

"You can cook?" She asked me, almost harshly. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I can cook." Back at home, I was the main cook and whoever tasted my creations gave me admiration, and sometimes a few dollars.

"Hmm, well, than, come on over." She used her hands to spot me over.

"Thanks. Do I have to wear, a, uh, hairnet?" I hoped that I wouldn't.

She looked at me and then said, "Naw, just tie your hair back, at least," then she began to turn on the ovens.

I obeyed and constructed my hair into a messy bun. Alice would not have been proud.

As soon as I was settled into the kitchen, I went to work. Creating piles of food and filing the room with sweet scents and mouthwatering flavors. I had been focused on cooking so I was startled when I heard chuckling behind me.

It was the cook. I raised my eyebrow, "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothin', I just haven't seen so much cooking talent in years. If this school doesn't work out, feel free to join me." She smiled and I laughed.

But suddenly, my thoughts were back on Edward. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to stick around here for a while," I said with abrupt determination.

"Good, that's good." The room was silent after that until we heard footsteps outside…

**EPOV **

I sat on my bed, sulking. Of course she had to have some sort of relationship, wherever she came from. I let out a pitiful moan.

Flexing out onto my bed, I inhaled deeply. I needed some fresh air.

I sat upright and left my room, not bothering to lock the door.

I decided to take the stairs; I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I was in no hurry to get there.

On the last floor, I started walking through the cafeteria to the back doors. That was when I heard the cluttering of pots and pans.

Slowing, I made my way to the kitchen. I peeked through the windows on the doors and my breath shortened. Inside was Bella, and she looked amazing.

She bit her lip in a way that was so innocent and sensual, but drove me crazy. Every so often she would lean over and her thin cotton shirt would reveal more than she knew. My mother had taught me to always be a gentleman, but everything about this girl made me wild. But no one else could know.

I smiled slightly. Then, I knocked softly and walked in.

They both looked up at me, but all of my attention was on Bella. Bits of her hair had fallen out and I had to restrain myself in order to not remove them away from her heavenly face.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and her mouth parted slightly. I had to tear my eyes away.

"What's going on in here?" I asked after I recovered from my momentary fault. I had to be more aware of the actions that resulted from my thoughts.

Bella spoke first. "Cooking. Why?" her tone was sharp and I felt all the more terrible for making her this edgy. _Wait, Edward-who said _you're _responsible._

I took a step back.

"Have I no right to know?"

"Actually, no, you don't." She tried to make her voice strong, but she flushed.

"Really? I was under the impression that I could."

She turned away. Then the cook spoke, "So…what brings you down here, Edward?" she remembered all of the conversations we had during lonely summers. Her name was Melanie.

"Restless, I guess. Actually, I was on my way out for a walk." Bella slowly began to turn my way. "I was going to stop in here to supply myself with food for a picnic." I was improvising and I hoped Bella wouldn't see that.

I felt inspiration and continued, "Bella, would you like to join me?" I smiled as friendly as possible. The smile was real.

"Oh, um, actually…I have to help clean up in here-" she gestured around her.

"No, no dear. Go on; it's a lovely day." Melanie spoke up and Bella shot her a look.

"All the more reason to join me," I said, internally hoping she would accept.

Bella looked from me to Melanie and back again. "Fine."

I smiled inwardly. "Good. Are you ready now?"

She paused for a few seconds, and then, "Give me two minutes."

I smiled, "However much time you need," I said.

She smiled. I got her to smile. And it was beautiful. "Ok," and with that she left the room and me. I watched her as she went, leaning my back against a counter and grinning.

"Hmm."

I turned around and saw Melanie. "What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, but I was still suspicious.

In an exact time of two minutes, Bella was back. She wore cotton shorts that revealed her legs. It took all of my control to keep my eyes away from her.

"Ready?" her voice sounded as if out of breath.

I moved closer to her, a few inches distanced us, "Yes," I whispered to her, our eyes smoldering into each other's. I closed my eyes, trying to regain control of my actions.

She smiled slightly, "Let's go."

I was about to reach out and grab her arm, but thought better of it and simply led her by upper back. My other hand I kept stuck in my pockets. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her clench her fists and held one of them behind her back and another in pocket.

I was so close that I could smell the sweet perfume of _her_. It was fresh and floral, and her hair smelled sweet. I noticed that she too also kept taking deep breaths as we continued to walk.

Today was going to be a _long _day.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Absolutely ghastly? Tell me in a REVIEW! And once again, a HUGE thanks to my beta, Leafdrop and to all who reviewed last time! Oh! I almost forgot…READ MY NEWEST STORY PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight, uh, not mine. **

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 7! Thank you to _everyone _who reviewed. But as of now is not letting me reply back so know that I am grateful! There is an OC in here who was inspired by a reader who helped me oh so much- Lilly Romanov. And thanks so much to Leafdrop for her rockin' beta skills! Now I'll stop so you can read…and hopefully enjoy!**

**Angels Sing Gods Play the Piano: Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

We both stood outside the exit door of the cafeteria, the sky somehow went from an orange haze to a murky gray in a matter of seconds.

"This was a mistake." Neither of us had been speaking so I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Huh?"

"Coming out here, for the 'picnic,' it was a mistake," he said simply.

"Right…," part of me was hurt and my chin started to tremble. _Come on now, Bella, don't _cry. I said nothing further.

I could still feel my eyes burning with tears that wanted escape. I clenched my fists together and clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to give into the sob that was waiting to cry out. Why did he have so much effect on me?

I felt Edward shift next to me and then I felt hands on my shoulders. A shock made me jump, but Edward must have thought I was trying to get away and immediately stepped back. Another moment passed before he spoke, "Listen, I'm sorry." I kept my eyes concentrated on a crack in the sidewalk.

"I mean, I didn't mean to ask you-," he stopped when I finally choked out a sob. "No, no. I didn't mean it like _that._"

I looked up at him, hoping he could see the plain confusion in my eyes. He ran a frantic hand through his hair, "Ugh, this isn't coming out right…"

He started fidgeting. I was taken back. Anytime I saw him, he always looked so self-assured. "Edward?"

He stopped his pacing and turned to me. "Yes?"

"Just say it." My curiosity was raging.

"Fine," he took a deep breath and then looked at me. "You see, when I first saw you, I felt…something different than before. And you seemed pretty happy to meet me, so I tried to get you to notice me again, but-" I put a hand up to stop him.

"Felt something different? Is that supposed to be an insult? I mean, sorry I ran into you, but I didn't mean to-"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." I arched an eyebrow, but he ignored the gesture. "If you would let me finish…" I nodded and he did. "But then when I waved to you, you just…_ignored _me. I guess you can say I was surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yes. I mean, well, anytime I've ever waved at a girl, they were more than happy to wave back."

"_Oh, _so you thought I would just _need _to wave back. Is that right?" I felt the tears again, except this time they weren't from gloom.

"No! Bella, could you just listen?"

"Well how _do _you expect me to react when first you tell me I was being rude for bumping into you and then you thought I would be just like any other girl? That just because you helped me with my papers and waved to me and smiled and…" by now I was getting caught up in the memory of his beautiful smile and his eyes.

"Did you just say '_oh his eyes_'? _My_ eyes? I didn't know you thought they were so great." He was smirking by now and I was pretty sure my face was flushed.

I tightened my fists. "And that's another thing about you! You're so arrogant and so prideful!"

"I have to be!" He exclaimed with such accusation that I was confused.

"What do you mean, 'you have to be'?"

"As if you don't know!"

"What am I supposed to know? You are so confusing. You know that? One minute you're smiling and being friendly and the next you're completely dismissing my existence and-" I didn't have time to finish my rant because somewhere between the time that I was yelling about his dizzying personality, he had been moving towards me. It wasn't until I told him of his oblivious attitude towards me that I realized that I had been talking around his mouth. That his lips were slowly humming over my own and I had unknowingly been moving my lips on his as I spoke.

But when I did realize, my heart began thundering and my pulse felt like it was on fire. It was just Edward's lips over mine, and my brain was starting to go dizzy from _him_. My fingers felt instinctively drawn to grasp his silky hair and my arms felt an urge to wind against him. So I did.

I felt him smile against my lips as his own arms wrapped around my waist.

I had never kissed anybody without knowing them far longer than I had known Edward, but it felt like we had connected through this kiss in a way more than physically. And as cliché as it may sound, I felt as if our lips were fit for each other's.

Though, too soon, Edward pulled away. My breathing was ragged and I struggled to collect a healthy amount of oxygen. My bones felt like they were alive and my veins were basically buzzing.

I plopped onto the cold cement steps and ducked my head into my fists. I heard Edward sit next to me.

It was then that I wondered if the…pleasure I had felt was only one-sided. An ache of despair surged through me when I realized that Edward was probably regretting ever kissing me.

I felt my frame begin to shake with a fresh round of tears.

It was then that I felt a hand on my knee. There was that feeling again. He couldn't possibly tell me that he didn't feel it.

Slowly, I turned my head to face him. And then I knew it. Deep within his green eyes was my answer. He had felt it too.

But of course, he didn't care.

Why should he? Someone like him could probably get a girl far better than _me_. Besides, what about that girl he was holding when I was waiting for my audition?

"Bella?" I didn't answer.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"What was that for?" I was truly hoping his answer would prove all of my assumptions wrong. That he would tell me that he felt what I felt, that he wanted to kiss me again.

He opened his to say something, but then closed it. He took a deep breath and just as he looked as if he was about to say something-_anything_- I stood up and started walking.

"Bella? Where are you going?"

I didn't bother to look over my shoulder; I knew that if I did, all I would be able to do was feel even more pathetic for even _thinking _that Edward Cullen had taken interest in me.

I began to hear footsteps along the sidewalk that I knew could only belong to Edward so I picked up my pace, silently hoping that I wouldn't trip.

Then I began to run. My emotions seemed to overwhelm me and my balance stayed composed. Finally, my tears released.

I felt so used. He didn't even say anything back to me. And I knew he felt it. He _had _to have. Maybe I was overreacting, though…he was about to say _something_. But I knew it was too late. I ran like a coward and I knew I couldn't muster enough courage to go back to him.

This was probably what he wanted though. Test the water before deciding whether he wanted to jump in. Oh god, that was a horrible analogy.

Finally my knees became weak and, though I knew I was still on campus, I didn't know what area I was at.

I didn't really care though. I found a set of steps and placed myself on them, feeling exasperated.

But in the time that we had been kissing, I felt so many things at once. I felt safe, confused, touched, wanted, and so many other things that I'm surprised I didn't pass out.

_Why_ though? Why had he kissed me? He was saying that he had to be arrogant and prideful, for what? But what hurt the most was that the kiss felt so right. To be with him felt so right.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I did the hand was shaking me.

Part of me wished it was Edward behind me, another part felt it would crumble if it was him.

When I finally turned around, I was only half surprised to see that it was not Edward, but a girl instead. Her hair hung down in dark curls and eyes that shone with tones of blue and gray.

She looked at me with such wavering eyes that I felt small under her gaze. We stood looking at each other for a few moments until her face broke out into a sort of concerned grin. "Are you okay?"

How would I answer that? "Um…yeah, I guess."

"Hmm. Do you, um, need any help or anything?"

"Oh, I need _so _much help right now. But not the kind I can get unless you're a therapist. Are you by any chance?" my head began to pound.

"Not that I know of." Her smile grew wider. I gave out a small laugh, but that made even more pressure go to my head and I winced.

"You okay?" She seemed concerned.

"Yeah, it's just my head."

She smiled knowingly. "Well, I have some Advil up in my room…"

"No, I think I have some," but then I realized that going back to my room ran the huge risk of running into Edward. "But just in case, thanks."

"No problem. My name is Lilly, by the way."

"Bella." So far she was the nicest person I had met here.

She reached her hand out and I grabbed it. When I was up, she led me into the building and I followed her to her room.

I kept quiet the entire way, my head still fussing over…well, everything.

In Lilly's room, she told me wait on her bed while she got the Advil.

When she came back with the pills and a glass of water, I was grateful that I wasn't alone then.

"Hey, um, Lilly, do you know, uh, Edward Cullen?" I felt so sneaky, trying to find out more about him through other people.

"Edward Cullen? Not personally."

"Oh." I stayed quiet, though I desperately wanted to find out all she knew.

She seemed to sense my curiosity and smirked, "Is that _all _you wanted to know? If I knew him?"

I blushed, "Well, no."

"I see." She smiled. "Well, he's been going here for a while. Longer than me. He has a sister. Her name is Rosalie."

Sister? "Rosalie?"

"Yeah, she's younger than him, but only by a year."

"What does she look like?"

"Um, she's tall and blonde. And she carries the pretty Cullen genes." She laughed at that, but I was too preoccupied by something I remembered from the first day. So he was holding his _sister_. All this time I had been thinking he had used me…"Oh god."

"What?"

"That's his sister? Not his _girlfriend_?"

"Girlfriend? No. For all the time I've been going here, I haven't seen him with anybody. Ever since that accident he's been really quiet…"

My ears perked up at this. "Accident?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear about that?"

I gulped guiltily. "No," I managed to squeak out.

"Well, their parents died when they were pretty young. Both of them were so sad. In fact a lot of people were. They were a very…prominent family. Edward and Rosalie grew distant, but who could blame them. And I'm not really sure, but I think Rosalie is with somebody, but Edward…he's been so isolated from everybody really."

The whole time she spoke, I just felt even more and more terrible. Here I had thought he was an awful guy who just used girls when in fact he had…"Oh god" was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

I gave a humorless laugh. "I feel so awful!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…I guess it's my turn to explain, huh?"

She walked over to the bed, which I was currently on and crossed her legs and folded her arms patiently, "Definitely."

I gave her all the details about how I became Edward's partner, and then stopped when I got to today. "This morning, though, he asked me if I wanted to join him on a picnic. I said yes."

I paused to see her reaction. She was trying to hide a smile, but she said, "_And?_"

"Well, when we were outside, we just stopped on the stairs and neither of us said anything for a while. But then we got into this argument and…"

"And _what_?" She reminded me of Alice, though she didn't squeal or anything of the like whenever I said something and for that I was grateful. I also seemed at ease when I was talking to her.

"Well…he kissed me…"

Though she had been calmly calculating what I was saying, her reaction to this almost rivaled Alice. Her eyes got wide and her hands clasped together. I felt the heat rising on my face and I ducked my head.

"Bella, now, I'm not one for gossip or anything, but tell me, did you kiss him back?"

I bit my lip before I gave a small, "yes,"

"Oh my gosh! That's well…How was it?"

I gave a smile at the memory. "Fantastic? Wonderful? Exquisite?"

She laughed and I laughed along with her. "Whoa. That's…something. Bella, you have finally managed to crack the infamous Edward Cullen."

"Ha. I doubt _that_. After we kissed…we didn't say anything and I just…ran. Which led me to here."

We both grew quiet for a moment before a crackling thunder made us jump. I peered out of her window and noticed that it had begun to rain. It was light, but I worried that it would soon worsen.

"I better leave; don't want to get stuck when it's practically hailing." She nodded and led me to the door.

Before I opened it, I turned to her and said, "You know Lilly, I'm really glad I met you. I'll have to pay back for the Advil." We both laughed at that.

I breathed in heavily, bracing myself for the run back to my own building.

But my breath caught in my throat when I opened the door.

Drenched in the doorway with arms crossed and a clenched jaw stood none other than Edward.

**A/N: So…did ya like? Show me then love and review…please? _Pretty please with Edward (or Jacob) on top?_**

**Vanity Is Precious **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine. **

**A/N: Um…here you go! I'm going to try to update faster from now on, it's just that my sister was gone for a month and she's back now and we're trying to 'reminisce.' **

**Angels Sing, Gods Play the Piano**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella**

Almost as quickly as I had opened the door, had I slammed it shut. My chest felt heavy and my breathing picked up in speed. I'm almost pretty sure my eyes were as wide as saucers.

I turned around quickly and locked eyes with Lilly. I gulped once, then again before I could speak, and when I did my voice came out almost inaudibly.

"I shouldn't have run, right?"

Lilly said nothing and only flashed me a sympathetic smile. "I knew it," I muttered, more to myself than her. "Well, here goes."

Almost in slow motion like movements, I turned around and opened the door. What I saw, though, was not what I was expecting; Edward had his back turned to me and looked to be debating something with himself.

In a snail-pace, I stretched out my hand and with two fingers tapped on his shoulder. I ignored the static feeling when I tapped him again.

He only turned around the second time and I had to focus on anything other than his eyes. Nose, mouth, forehead, jaw…anything. But not his eyes.

His gaze felt intense and soon I felt my face grow under the pressure of his stare. Finally, we greeted each other. "Edward," Well, if you consider _that _a greeting…

"Bella," he said and nodded his head once.

You would expect my head to be drowning in questions, but all I could think about was the way his lips moved and how silken his voice sounded, even in anger.

I heard the distant sound of a forced cough and turned around to see Lilly, still standing with wide, yet intrigued, eyes. I blushed deeply, having forgotten where I was while I had been caught under Edward's smoldering stare.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but I, uh, have to go…"

"No!" Edward and I simultaneously yelled at the same time, though his 'no' sounded more polite, while mine sounded slightly hysterical.

"I mean," I stammered for an excuse, "it's your room, I'll leave."

She gave me a sly smirk, and then in an innocent voice said, "Really Bella, I need to go." And when she passed me to get outside, she quickly added, "Plus, it looks like he really needs to talk to you." She giggled a bit and then left.

I stared after her hopelessly, then sighed as she realized it would be just me…and Edward.

I gulped and turned around, only to see him facing with his back towards me, staring out the window.

I didn't know what to do. With my heart thudding wildly in my chest, I took a few steps forward and then paused, unsure of what I would do or say once I reached him.

But I didn't have time to figure it out because Edward had already turned around.

His expression confused me, it was caught somewhere between…hurt and, well, I couldn't place the other emotion, but it only puzzled me further.

He sighed as he stared at me. And I suddenly worried about my appearance. Was he unsatisfied with what he saw? My look had never bothered me before when I knew no one took interest in me, but for some reason with just one look from Edward, I felt my self-esteem get all panicky.

"What?" My voice sounded like a squeak.

He sighed again and sat down on one of the beds. I followed his example and sat opposite him.

I was about to ask him why he was here, but he beat me to it, only what he said shocked me. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I'm sure my face looked as surprised as my tone of voice.

He said again slowly, but not in a mocking way, like he really needed to be heard. "I said…I'm sorry."

"But…for what?" I asked, perplexed.

"For kissing you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I felt my face drop into a frown, though I tried my best to not show any emotion.

He quickly backtracked, "No! No, not like that. Not at all…Um, what I mean is…well, I'm sorry that I kissed you because I know you have a …boyfriend and-"

My laughing interrupted him. He gave me a slight glare. "I highly doubt this is the best time to be laughing, Bella." And I could see the pain in his eyes.

I stopped laughing immediately. "I'm sorry, it's just that…a _boyfriend_?"

His brow creased. "Well, _don't _you have one?" I shook my head, denying that.

"But, I heard you talking…" he trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts and further puzzling me.

Talking to who? The only people I've talked to really since I'd met him were the cook, Lilly, Alice, and…Jasper. "_Oh_. Jasper," I whispered.

"Yeah. Him." His tone had an edge…jealousy? Sure. In my dreams.

"No. Jasper is my friend. _Alice's _boyfriend." 'Boyfriend' seemed too small of a word to describe the deep connection they shared.

Edward seemed stunned. He opened and closed his mouth.

I sat on the bed silently, waiting for him to speak again. When he did speak, his voice was low, contemplating. "So Jasper isn't your boyfriend… I just made myself seem like a complete fool, didn't I?" His tone turned light, and he flashed me the most beautiful, lop-sided smile.

My breathing stopped short which only made his smile grow. But when I finally composed myself, I said, "And I am also sorry for making…false assumptions about you."

"False assumptions? What are you talking about?"

I guess I hadn't told him about that. "Well…the other day, before my audition, I saw you…and your sister…" I trailed off, hoping he would see where my confusion came from.

It took a moment, but when comprehension finally took over, he looked at me for a moment before he started to laugh. I frowned at him and he stopped, but he continued to smile.

We turned silent again. Then, he smiled at me again, "Well, it appears we both got off on the wrong note."

"It appears that way," I agreed.

"In that case. Edward Cullen. Brother of Rosalie, pianist as this school, and I don't want to brag or anything, but I must say I ended up with a very talented singer as my partner." He smirked at me and I could feel a blush.

"Oh, is that so?" I played along, trying to be calm, but on the inside I was practically trembling with happiness. "I think you're wrong because _my _partner is pretty…excellent."

"He may be…but my partner is very," he paused, capturing my eyes with his, "beautiful."

I felt my face heat up again, not sure whether or not he was joking.

"Beautiful?" I gave a dry laugh. "Maybe she is, but I bet she couldn't compare to _my _partner." I looked away from his eyes.

"I'm doubtful." His voice sounded so sincere, I almost believed him for a moment. Almost.

I looked out the window, seeing that the sky had gotten clearer. "We should head out, you know, before the rain has a chance to start again."

"You're probably right." We both got up and walked to the door.

Almost simultaneously, we both reached for the door handle. I blushed and pulled my hand away. He smiled at me and pulled open the door.

I couldn't make the quick escape I wanted, though, because standing outside the door was none other than Lilly, still leaning towards the door. "Oh! Um, hey guys, I was just, uh…" She trailed off, knowing she had been caught.

Both Edward and I started laughing, moved past a now flustered Lilly. Edward stood in front of her and whispered something in her ear.

I lifted an eyebrow curiously. Once Edward finished telling her his 'secret', he walked up to me.

"What was that about?" I asked, somewhat amused and somewhat worried.

He grinned mischievously. "Oh, nothing."

"Mhm. I'm sure." My voice was stern, but I smiled.

His face turned abruptly serious. "Bella. I really am sorry about how I acted towards you," I was about to interrupt to tell him nothing was his fault, when he placed one of his fingers over my lips. "Let me finish. But, and I know this will not sound like anything the gentleman my mother wanted me to be would say, but I also really am _not _sorry that I kissed you." His face lifted into a beautiful smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not sorry either." As I said this, his smile grew bigger and I couldn't help but grin also.

It was quiet for a moment, before I asked in a low voice, "Edward? What did happen to your parents? It's fine if you don't want to talk about it…"

He shook his head, "No, I don't mind talking about them." He walked over to a little bench and patted the spot next to me for me to join him.

When we were side-by-side, he began. "A few years ago, my parents were out to another social event-one out of many-and Rosalie and I decided to skip that one out. You see, my family was very…well known. My dad was a doctor and my mother a socialite. Well, on that night, my parents were…killed. Shot. It only took a few weeks to put a name to their killer and send him away but…Rosalie and I just never really were the same. Well, that was true up until a while ago, when we first met Emmett." Edward chuckled, as if remembering some distant memory. "Even though Rose was so young, she just, was head over heels for him. And since then, I guess it's been the three of us. Well more so Rosalie and Emmet and then…me."

He looked down at me, searching for a reaction. I felt even more awful hearing about it from Edward. "I'm sorry. Really. That's an awful thing to go through so young…"

He smiled, "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything," his tone switched to a playful one, "You _didn't _do anything, right?"

I had to laugh a little at that. "Not that I'll say." We both smiled. But I still felt horrible. And yet, he was trying to comfort me?

A few minutes passed, when I suddenly realized I had no idea what time it was. "Edward?"

He looked over at me. "Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

He reached into his pocket and dug out a silver phone. "Almost 5."

"Really? Wow…that time went by fast." I stood up and searched for my pockets, only to remember I was wearing shorts. It was then that an after-rain chill passed through me and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, his voice concerned.

I smiled, "No," but right as I said that I shivered again. "Maybe I should get back to my dorm…change into some jeans and call Alice."

"Alice? What's she like?"

I smiled at the mention of my best friend's name. "Well, she's like a sister to me. Physically, we're nothing alike. I mean, she's not even five feet, she has black hair, and is so energetic…but sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself."

"She sounds…sweet?"

"Oh, she is. Just don't let her fool you. Just because she may seem so sweet and innocent, she can be…wild at times." My eyes widened when I thought of some of the more scandalous things she had done.

"Oh really? Can the same be said for you?"

"Me? Wild? Yeah, sure. When someone proves the existence of vampires."

Edward laughed at that. "I don't know. You seem better fit to go from innocent to wild."

"Are you implying what I think your implying?" I played offended.

"Depends. What exactly do you think I'm implying?"

"I think you're implying that I go back up to my room and call Alice to tell her exactly what my roommate thinks of me!" I was being playful, but I really did want to change back into my jeans.

"Oh the terror." He said sarcastically. "But I'm sorry, I've kept you outside too long. Should I walk you to your dorm?"

I blushed, but nodded.

Edward and I separated into our designated dorms. Once I was in my own, I couldn't help it. It felt so unlike me, but I did it anyway. I squealed and hopped up and down a bit. I've been around Alice way too much.

Speaking of Alice…I picked up my phone and called her. I knew she would want every detail so I made myself comfortable while I waited for her to pick up.

A rough hour later, I rested on my bed. It was only around 6:15, but I felt exhausted, the day's events finally catching up to me and taking a toll on my energy.

I felt my eyelids growing heavy and before long, I drifted off into sleep.

In my dreams, I saw the past few days' events being replayed. I once again felt my nerves as I walked slowly up to the stage where I was supposed to audition on, but right as I was supposed to fall, I felt my body jerk to the side.

I sat up with a groan. I grabbed my cell phone, only to see that it was barely ten.

I slumped back onto my bed, knowing it would be a while until I would be able to sleep again.

Drumming my fingers against my legs, I decided what I would do. I figured it would allow me to get tired faster so I shuffled around my room until I found my I-Pod, then I chose one of the faster songs.

Usually I'm a horrible dancer, but right now I was more concerned about getting sleep than showing talent.

Right as the song was getting more upbeat, I swiveled my hips to the left and that's when it happened.

I lost my footing and fell flat on my back against the cold wooden floor. I felt my breath being taken away from my longs, but I was too much in pain too be worried. _This was going to leave a bruise_, I thought idly.

Once the initial shock of the fall left, I yelped out loudly in pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, _ow_!"

In the back of my mind, I thought I heard footsteps, but I was too concentrated on the pain to notice, plus the music was still playing.

It wasn't until I saw Edward standing above me with a worried expression that I realized I had continued yelping. He said something to me but he was speaking to quietly for me to hear. "What?"

He looked like he was trying to hold back a smile when he pulled out my ear buds. Oh.

His frame shook in silent laughter, and I tried to glare at him. It wasn't too long though that I joined in his laughter.

He sat beside me and helped me up. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

I rubbed my back while I answered no.

He stared at me curiously before asking, "What were you doing anyway?"

I knew my face was beginning to redden, "Um, I was, uh…stretching." Stretching?

He seemed unconvinced. "Stretching? For what…?"

I avoided eye contact. "Well, if you must know, for sleep. Yes, I was stretching before I went to sleep." This was not happening…

"Of course." He smiled at me from the side. "You know, Bella, you are very…absurd."

I sighed playfully, "I know."

We were silent for a moment when he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I knock at the door signaled someone's arrival.

Her thin arms were crossed and an eyebrow pulled up in confusion. "Well, what do we have here?"

**A/N: Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them! Um, and I promise that I really will try to update faster.**

**What else…um, REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Vanity Is Precious**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!BPOV

"Well, what do we have here?"

My head snapped up to meet her gaze, though I would know her voice anywhere. Alice. I gasped, and then jumped up. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Well, last time we talked, you seemed a bit…frustrated," She had a smirk on her face now and when she said 'frustrated', she pointedly looked at Edward. "Bella, let's not be rude. Aren't you going to introduce us?" She scolded innocently.

I glared at her and flushed, "Well, Alice meet Edward-" I turned around to point to Edward, only to see that he was right behind me. Basically, my hand was brushing against his chest and I couldn't miss how…muscular he was…I could feel the blood once again reddening my face.

Quickly, I spun around; still red and I couldn't miss how close Edward was _still_ standing. So close that I could smell his sweet breath blowing softly against the back of my neck.

Alice giggled slightly at my embarrassment, "Ah, so you're Edward. I've heard so much." She took a step closer and stuck out her hand for Edward to shake.

Edward spoke from behind me, "Likewise," then he leaned from behind me to grasp Alice's hand, but when he did that, his forearm brushed against my waist so slowly that my breath hitched.

It felt like forever before I could speak again and I mentally scolded myself, "Um, Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice smiled deviously at me, "Well, I figured that since school didn't start until a few days for you, we could stop in for a few days…get some time together before classes start" Her brows furrowed when I didn't answer so she continued, "Wouldn't that be nice? I mean, we don't have to stay. I just figured that we won't see each other for a while and all…"

I quickly replied, "No, Alice. You know I would love for you and Jasper to stay." I tried to smile as kindly as I could, but I couldn't beat down some of the disappointment of not being able to spend my last few days of freedom before school getting to know Edward; our first meeting didn't seem to go so well. But the disappointment only confused me further; since when did I ever put anyone besides family ahead of Alice? Edward was doing strange things to me…Alice smirked, knowing her innocent act had won once again.

The silence between us three seemed to grow more and more pronounced. Alice's smirk grew more devious and Edward stayed impossibly close. Soon enough, just _knowing _Edward was standing so close behind me ignited the heat of a blush to cross my face. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to take of this…

Seconds seemed to tock by so slowly and I knew that soon enough someone would have to break this most awkward silence, when I heard a loud noise coming from somewhere that sounded like the hallway.

Our heads all focused in that direction, but no one moved, surprisingly. "I'll go see what that was," I said awkwardly, and then headed out to the hallway. I was shocked when I heard shuffling behind me and turned around to see Edward following closely behind me. I didn't ask anything, but stored that information away for later.

When we stepped out into the hallway, I almost laughed.

Jasper was hunched over in the hallway, tumbled over a large duffel bag with another heavy bag slung over his back. "Hey, Jasper…" I bit my lip to stifle a laugh.

He answered me breathlessly, "Yeah…hi."

"What's going on out here? Oh! Sorry, Jasper!" Alice scrambled over to Jasper, trying to shove off the huge bag. When Jasper was finally up, I walked over to him.

"I'm so happy you're okay. You had me really worried for a minute there." And I was honestly worried, though I couldn't stop the nagging feeling of knowing that I would have to wait even longer to get to know Edward. Edward…

I turned around to see Edward leaning against the wall, a slightly amused smile drawn across his features. I rested against the wall next to him, "What are you smiling about?"

He slowly turned to me, "You know, you aren't the best at introducing people."

I was confused for a moment before I realized who he was talking about. "Oh. Jasper," I called. He turned and looked over to where Edward and I were standing, and I thought I saw him giving Edward the "once-over".

Alice had stopped what she was doing to look over to see that Jasper had now joined us. Edward stuck out his hand, which Jasper shook as he said, "Edward, right?"

"Yes, and you're Jasper, am I correct?"

"Yes." They let go of each other's grasp and took a small step back. I looked over to Alice, who was watching the two like I was; only she had an amused smile on her face. Quickly, I walked over to her.

I lowered my head so I could whisper to her, "Why are they just standing there?"

She quietly giggled, "I guess you could say they are feeling each other out. Like, Jasper is making sure Edward has good intentions, I guess, and Edward is trying to prove he does."

"How do you know all of that? They aren't even _saying _anything." I was extremely confused by this point.

"Well, look at Jasper's face. He's kind of…'studying' Edward, get it? And Edward is holding his gaze."

I focused in on their expressions, and sure enough, Jasper was speculating Edward and Edward was showing no emotion, holding his ground, I guess. "I sort of see it…But again-how do you know this?"

Alice turned to look at me, "Ah Bella, you're so young." She pretended to pinch my cheeks, which I grimaced at. "But, I guess I just spend so much time with Jasper, that I sort of get used to all the 'man stuff'." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm…let me get this straight; Jasper is feeling out Edward, right?" I felt Alice nod beside me, so I continued, "and Edward is holding his ground?" Another nod, "but why? I mean, I get Jasper trying to make sure Edward isn't some loon, but why would Edward feel the need to prove it?"

I felt Alice laugh beside me again. "What?"

"Bella, don't you see?" I shook my head. "You will." With that, she patted my arm and bounced over to Jasper. I was left on the other wall, confused and wondering.

If Jasper felt the need to feel Edward out, was it meant in a protective way? Or something else…And was Edward just standing his ground to prove his masculinity, or was there a hidden motive? Maybe…maybe there _was _another reason…

I was broken out of my revere by feeling a tap on my shoulder, but not only a tap but also a small zing of shock just by that small touch. Edward. I looked up to see him grinning down at me, "Your friends are very…interesting. Alice is definitely how you described her."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Crazy? Controlling? I don't remember mentioning any of that," I joked. He laughed along with me. I was surprised to find how much I enjoyed that sound. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"And Jasper seems very…friendly." I noticed his tone got a little more serious when he talked about Jasper.

I grimaced, "Yeah, sorry about that. It's that Jasper can get a little protective."

Edward smiled, "Don't worry, I understand."

"You do?" He only nodded, which added to my confusion.

I guess Edward sensed my confusion and, "Rosalie is younger than me, remember? I've always been her protector, or at least I was until she met Emmett. And now she doesn't need me much anymore," he joked, but I thought I could see a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Oh. And that leaves you with…?" I was honestly curious to know who he spent his time with, who his friends were, what he liked to do…I just wanted to know Edward.

He seemed hesitant to answer me, but when he did, he said, "I spend time with Emmett and Rosalie, but not much. Mostly I focus on my music."

"Oh." Edward mentioning his music reminded me of something I had been curious about. "The other day, during my audition, I thought I heard a piano playing…and you seemed to be the only one who was practicing with a piano…"

To my complete surprise, I saw what looked to be a blush creeping across Edward's face. Whoa. _I _made Edward _blush_? "Um, yes. That was me playing. I guess you were just so good I just had to play." He grinned at me, any trace of embarrassment gone, and now it was me who blushed.

"Good to know." I tried to say as coolly as I could, though that grin was just too much…

Edward's grin finally faded, and his features turned to a look that was all business. Something in that look reminded me of earlier, when he was about to talk but was interrupted by Alice. That look egged on my curiosity and now I _needed _to know what he had to say. "Bella, about what I said earlier. When I told you I didn't feel sorry that I kissed you…" he trailed off, letting me remember, which only worried me; was he taking back what he said? He must have seen my worried face and quickly continued, "Well, I just need you to know that-" he suddenly stopped, and I was left extremely curious. What now? I groaned in annoyance.

"Something wrong?" this was Alice, who had just joined us.

I gritted me teeth in annoyance. So that's why Edward finish. Alice. I would need to find some time to just talk to Edward when we wouldn't be interrupted. Soon. "Nothing at all, Alice."

I took a deep breath and turned to Alice, "Where are you two going to be staying, anyway?"

"With you, of course." She spoke as if this was the most obvious thing. It probably was but with my attention focused on one thing-meaning Edward-I found it hard to focus on anything else.

"Why don't you stay at a hotel?"

"They were all booked." I narrowed my eyes at her, but sighed, knowing I had sadly lost.

Alice and Jasper didn't have the most obvious physical relationship, didn't mean they weren't, well, _physical_. And having to be in the same room with them…would be just horrible.

Edward's voice made me momentarily forget the terrible night that was to come, "It's getting late. I'm going to bed. See you all tomorrow." He smiled slightly and turned to leave, and I went after him.

"Edward, wait." He slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

I meant to say that I wanted to talk to him, to to know him, to get closer, but all of that fell through and I found that my voice get would only say, "Goodnight," to him.

"Goodnight, Bella." He smiled softly, and left into his room.

I stood just watching the closed door for a minute, internally scolding myself for being so incoherent around him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I spun around, almost losing my balance and embarrassed at being caught.

"Um, nothing." I quickly changed the subject, "Ready for bed?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at my hasty topic change, but replied anyway, "I need to shower first, then we have to decide on sleeping arrangements."

I groaned, knowing I would most likely have to sleep on the floor. "There's a bathroom inside, so come on." I gestured Jasper and Alice inside, then followed in after them.

Once inside, I showed Alice to the bathroom and helped Jasper unpack. There were only three bags- three very big bags-but my tired limbs had trouble lifting and hauling the bags over the room.

While Jasper and I sorted through the bags, it had been quiet. Then I noticed Jasper had stopped working and looked as if he was focused very hard on something. I looked up to him, curious. "What is it, Jasper?"

He glanced at me as if just realizing I was there. "Your friend, Edward. He seems like a good person."

"Well, I would hardly call him my friend yet."

"Bella, be serious," he said as I laughed at his exasperated expression.

"Okay, I'm being serious. I'm glad you think that Edward's a good person, but what would it matter anyway?"

"Bella, you know you're like a little sister to me." I smiled up at him. "Besides, Alice made me," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he did in return.

"Alice made you what?" We turned to see Alice with her short hair wrapped in a towel and another towel folded around her.

Jasper looked at me with some sort of alarm in his eyes, slightly pleading with me not to "tattle" on him to Alice. I pretended to deliberate, then sighed, "Oh, nothing." Alice looked pointedly at me, "Well, I'm going to shower."

As I walked into the bathroom, I could vaguely hear Alice scolding Jasper, though I knew she could never really be angry with him. I smiled to myself as I settled into the shower, imagining that one day I would have at least a hundredth of the love they shared.

EPOV

Watching Bella with her friends made a part of me desperate to be a part of her life, another part worried that, though she denied any anger or hurt at my past behavior, I could never be. I sighed when I closed the door to my room, frustrated that I hadn't been able to tell Bella what I had been building up courage ever since I dropped her off at her door. That would just have to wait I guess.

I sat on my bed, barely getting hit with exhaustion after today's events. Slowly, and with thoughts of Bella on my mind, I drifted off into sleep, somewhat desperate to escape to a dream where I could do anything, and be with whomever I chose.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Please keep reviewing! Next chapter should be out soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

The morning light beamed through the window, though it was surprisingly dull. Groaning, I sat up, slouching against the wall. I yawned and stretched out before heading into my bathroom. After a quick shower, I threw on some clothes and I began to pick up around my room.

I knew I was keeping myself busy because I had _never_ cleaned my dorm room so thoroughly.. It's not that I didn't want to talk to Bella at all, just that I wasn't ready to feel the rejection that would surely come my way once Bella realized that I wasn't worth forgiving.

I sighed to myself, knowing that sooner or later I would have to see her**.** I noticed that I felt a strange loss, or emptiness, when she wasn't around. I sighed once again; I was losing it.

At that moment, my stomach rumbled and I was thankful for the small distraction. I ran a hand through my hair, not even bothering to brush the messy mop, and stepped out of my room. I glanced at the clock, realizing how early it was; just after six-fifty.

I knew of only one place within walking distance that was open already: Fae's Café, which was a small secret that I had just recently discovered on a little trip alone while giving Rosalie and Emmett some time together.

After locking my door, I started for the elevators. Right as I rounded the corner, I knocked into someone else and something hot spilled across my upper body. I don't usually lose my temper easily, but the hot liquid was now seeping through my cotton shirt and burning my skin. I opened my mouth to yell something, until I heard someone speak.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Edward. I wasn't looking where I was going…," It was Bella and she was beginning to pat down my shirt, which didn't help the burn, but only intensified the sensation..

Slowly closing my eyes, I grabbed her thin wrists in my hands and pulled her arms away. "Its fine, Bella, you didn't hurt me." She did the exact opposite; proved what my mind had been subconsciously telling me.

When she had finally stopped her apologies, I noticed that she now had only one cup of coffee. The other was now dripping down my shirt. I looked at her wide eyes and saw that there were minimal dark circles beneath the brown pools, but they weren't enough to need that much caffeine this early.

Confused, I tried to read her, but failed and decided to ask, "Tired?"

She bit her lip, as if in a deep debate with herself. "Not really. I didn't get much sleep last night, but I really didn't mind; I got to think."

When she said this, her face pinked, as if she had said some secret, but I had no idea why.

"So the two coffees were for…?" I questioned lightly. Her face was now on the verge of becoming a deep red.

"Well, um, I was going to see if you were up and if you wanted some coffee… with me." She turned away now, and I was stuck between confusion, shock, and total happiness. I was confused because I wasn't sure if she had meant this as a friendly gesture, or something more.

Shock, because that part of me that was brimming with hope might be right.

And happiness, because, well that one was obvious.

"Oh, well I was actually heading out right now… for breakfast." She turned back to me as I spoke.

Her face fell. "Oh. Then I guess I'll see you later."

I smiled, "Yes, unless you'd like to join me?"

Her eyes flashed and she quickly agreed. "The café is only a small walk from here, if you don't mind?"

Her smile dimmed, "Walking? No, I don't mind. Well, unless there are a lot of things to fall over?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "If you haven't noticed, I seem to fall. A _lot_."

I stepped closer, giving her space so that if she wanted to turn away, she'd barely have to touch me, but if she wanted to move closer, nothing was in her way. I dipped my head so that we were almost eye-level with each other.

"I promise I won't let you fall," I whispered, then smiled brightly. I heard her gasp quietly, and her eyes went wide. Bringing my head up so that I would have to look down, I asked, "Bella, are you alright?"

She slowly looked up to me, "Y-yes, I'm fine," and shook her head like she was clearing her mind.

"Ready, then?" I asked.

Now more focused, she nodded, "Mhm. Let's go."

The walk to the café was quiet, but surprisingly, not awkward. It was actually more comfortable than I thought possible. The day was fresh with minimal winds. Bella's hair swirled around her face, which somehow framed her soft features more than I had thought possible.

On more than one occasion, she had caught me staring and blushed, but I found it hard to stop. I was mesmerized. I wasn't the only one who couldn't look away; continuously I saw that men were staring at her like she was something to eat. I didn't like it.

BPOV

My heart hadn't stopped thundering since I had poured the coffee onto Edward, an accident I still felt guilty for.. But, I guess he found it in himself to forgive me and where was I now? Going on an, I'm-not-sure-if-this-is-a-date-but-I-don't-want-to-ask-or-I-might-ruin-it date with Edward. What have I done to deserve this?

I still don't know if he wants what I want, though. Something I've never wanted before. And I've never really been in tune with my "female intuition" when it came to things such as this. My flirting skills were about as attractive as death, though until now, I hadn't ever wanted to use them. As for kissing and such, if it isn't obvious by now, Edward stole my first kiss, but I _didn't_ want it back.

Romance was something I read about in books, but if I've read enough, it may seem that Edward…likes me. Either way, I knew I was hooked, I was taken with him, fallen for him, whatever you want to call it. Either way, I knew I wouldn't soon get enough of him. Maybe never…

But I was getting to ahead of myself; Over-analyzing things. For now, though. I wouldn't let my thoughts get in the way of spending this morning with Edward.

We soon arrived at the small café. Without Edward's help, I probably would never have seen the small restaurant. Surrounding the entrance to the café were light blue stucco walls, with a rose color that covered until only strips of blue were seen..

Two-seater rusted tables were scattered around the cement patio and little trinkets were dropped off here-and-there. To a passerby, the café seemed cluttered, uncomfortable. But to someone actually inside, the café oozed familiarity, with a bunch of big purple cushions and antique tables. All of the seats were outside, and through a large glass window, you were able to see into the bustling kitchen. Still, the café had an almost magical feel to it and I was easily able to see why Edward loved it.

I was silent until Edward asked, "What do you think?"

I smiled. "It's so pretty," was my oh-so-informative answer. Edward nodded in agreement.

"How did you find it?" I asked.

"I was walking around one day, and just happened to see it."

"Hmm. So, what do you like to have here?" I was honestly curious to know his likes and dislikes. As I spoke, he guided me to one of the more secluded tables in the corner.

"Why don't we take a look at the menu?" As if on cue, a waitress walked over to us with two menus in her hands. For a second, her eyes narrowed as if checking out the status between Edward and I.

Within that moment, I felt my heart plummet somewhat, as I really took in how pretty she was. Long legs, wild blonde, could probably have any guy she wanted. She looked to be every guy's type. Well, hopefully not Edward's.

But when I looked to him, his green eyes were deeply focused on…me? I blushed and quickly turned back to the waitress. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked, mostly focusing on Edward. Edward smiled at the waitress politely, before asking me what I wanted.

Reluctantly, the waitress looked at me. "Um, I'll have iced tea."

"I'll have the same. And if you wouldn't mind, we're ready to order." Edward said. I loved how that 'we' sounded.

"Of course I don't mind, what would you like?" As she asked this, she dipped her head lower so that she wasn't so far away from Edward. A small seed of jealousy bloomed largely within my chest, something that had never before happened.

Edward didn't seem to notice how close his head was to her chest, or at least, he pretended not to. Through the entire exchange, I hardly heard a word he said. Not that I wasn't listening, but it's hard to focus when jealousy is clogging every one of your senses.

Finally, the waitress was gone and I found it easier to focus. Edward seemed to notice. "Are you alright? You seem distracted?" he asked.

I bit my lip, debating whether to lie or not. I decided somewhere within the middle ground. "I guess I'm just feeling how tired I really am."

He seemed intent to listen, "Sleeping problems?"

"I guess you could call it that. I had a lot on my mind. Plus, Jasper and

Alice were, um…well, you know." I could feel my face's temperature rising.

Realization slowly hit Edward's face, and when it did, he grimaced, matching my own facial expression. "That's doesn't sound like fun," he said, trying to give a small smile.

I shook my head, "Not at all. Alice kept giggling and I could have sworn Jasper growled," I admitted, shivering involuntarily.

"Even better," he responded, looking like he had once went through something similar. "But you said you were also thinking…about what?"

Once again, I debated whether or not to spill. Edward slowly grinned, his mouth curving into that crooked smile of his. Blushing, I answered,

"Just these past few days really; thinking about how I felt about coming to this school, auditioning, getting accepted…meeting you… simple things like that…," His smiled dimmed somewhat at the end.

He swallowed, "Good things I hope."

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and once again spoke the truth,

"Confusing things, but mostly good," I said shrugging.

He laughed briefly. "Care to share?"

Now was the moment of truth. It was now or never. Boy was I scared. "Honestly?" I asked.

Edward nodded slowly, responding, "Honestly."

"Well, if I hadn't come to this school, I wouldn't have ended up falling of the stage," I laughed while said that, "But I don't regret that, because then I wouldn't have needed to go into that practice room, ask for a second audition, and end up being accepted. If I hadn't done any of that, I wouldn't have met you." It was silent for a moment, and I had a few seconds to think. I had just confessed to liking him. No harm there, well, at least not for him.

was expecting him to slyly turn around my wants. I was expecting him to turn me down. I was expecting him to convince me it was better if we were just friends. What I wasn't expecting was for his lips to curve up into one of the biggest smiles I had ever witnessed. I wasn't expecting him to ask me if I was only joking; my second answer convinced him.

Edward went silent. "Say something please," I begged, wanting to know what he thought.

"Since I met you, I have been so interested to know what it is about you that made me want to know you..

Every time I saw you, I thought I did something to make feel more and more negative about me. But…I was wrong. I _was_ wrong, wasn't I?"

I smiled brightly and nodded, "Very wrong." We laughed together then, and then I sobered up, "So does this mean that you…like me?" Why did this sound so childish?

Edward's smile only grew. "Yes. I like you very much."

When the waitress brought our food, I no longer felt threatened. She left without either of us having noticed her, which I'm**,** sure**,** ticked her off, but I was much to happy to care.

Throughout the meal, Edward and I talked. He told me more about Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett. I talked about Alice and Jasper. There were jokes and much more talking, but all of that passed in a blur; I was much more focused on how tingly I would feel all over whenever he entwined our fingers together, or when he idly drew random patterns all over my hands and arms. Every glance at each other made me feel warm inside, and for once, I felt…whole.

I knew nothing had yet happened, but I felt that I was closer to Edward than anyone, maybe even everyone else. This was very stupid; I was falling for him and I didn't know just how much he liked me. Only time would tell. But until then, I would gratefully take every second with him.

No relationship status was defined during then, but I didn't need one. Whether he would take me as his friend, or something more romantic, I would stay by his side until he wanted me gone. This was something that pained me physically to think about, but I pushed that to the way back of my mind; I was over-analyzing again.

Once we had finished, I reached deep inside my pocket to gather my share of the bill, when I realized that I hadn't thought to bring any money. "Edward?"

Edward looked up from his wallet, "Yes?"

"Sorry, but I didn't bring any money with me and I don't want you to have to pay-"

Edward shushed my rambling, "Bella, even if you had brought your money, I wouldn't let you pay."

I frowned, "Can I at least pay you back?"

He answered quickly, "Nope."

A thought then fluttered into my mind. "Well, if I can't pay you back with money…"

Edward listened closely, "What?"

"Can I pay you back some other way?"

Edward raised his eyebrow, "And what way would that be?"

I smirked, and then raised myself over the table, not having to wait for Edward to meet me. Lightly, our lips gently brushed together, but then he pulled away.

I settled back into my chair, feeling an electric jolt all over my body. "Bella?"

I smiled, "Yes, Edward?"

He smirked, "Remember to forget your wallet all the time."

I laughed, "Alright, but only when I forget it? I can't kiss you at any other times?"

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh, "Oh, why not? How about from the time you wake up until you sleep? Good enough?" –wake up until u sleep? Can you rephrase this. It confuses me. :D

I smiled even more brightly, "For now."

Once everything was paid, we left the small café. The walk was just like the one coming here, except everything felt more open and comfortable. Plus, I didn't let go of Edward's hand once.

When we arrived back to the campus, it was only then that I checked my phone for the time. It was approaching eight-fourty-five. "Wow. We just wasted about an hour and a half," I said.

"Was it really such a waste?" Edward questioned.

I sighed dramatically, "I guess not." Edward laughed.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm going to have to take back all of your kissing time," he threatened, teasing.

"Then who will you be kissing?" I teased back.

His smirk decreased, "Oh, um, I hadn't thought of that…**.**never mind."

I laughed, more at him than with him, and he seemed too noticed.

Space.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"That adorable little frown you have," I answered honestly.

"Want to make it into a smile?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." With that, I reached up, while he bent down. Our lips connected and that same spark once again fluttered throughout me. This time the kiss was much more heated, and I didn't know if I wanted to slow down or speed up.

In the end, Alice decided for me. I heard someone clearing their throat, and when Edward and I broke apart, I spun around to see Alice and Jasper outside my dorm. Alice was grinning like a fool, while Jasper looked ready to hurt someone. "Oh, sorry, did we interrupt?" Alice asked.

Edward grumbled next to me, "Yes."

Then Jasper intervened, "Actually, Alice , I think we came out exactly at the right time." His tone was angry, but I didn't know why.

Irritated, I responded, "Jasper, stop." He looked ready to say something and I stopped him again, " Alice , could you handle this, please?"

Alice sighed, "Sure, but I want details!"

"Fine," I said, turning back to Edward, "I'm sorry, this might take a while." It annoyed, and pained me to have to separate from him right now.

Edward smiled gently, "Its fine. I'll see you in a while." With that, he gave me a small kiss, and then left. I frowned after his retreating figure.

"Oh don't be sad. You'll see him in a minute. Now come on!" Alice 's small hand tugged on my arms and led the way back to my room. Jasper followed in silently. Once the door was closed, she began. "Tell me _everything_. What happened? I thought you weren't talking?

And you were kissing him? Spill!"

Right as I opened my mouth, she spoke again.. "Jasper, you know I love you, but you have to go." Jasper began to argue, but she silenced him again, "Go talk with Edward, but don't think you can start fights, okay? He's with Bella, or at least he will be, and you will treat him kindly. Now, go on."

Jasper glared for a minute, not so much at Alice but more in the doors general direction, then left.

Once the door slammed shut, I told Alice everything, gushing and spilling, and squealing, completely

forgetting how thin the walls were.

Soon as I finished, Alice gave her commentary on everything. For a minute we were quiet, and then we turned to each other and laughed.

Space. And, I got rid of some words in the first sentence.

"That's all, I guess. I don't really know where we are, but…I really don't care, as long as he'll have me."

Alice smiled knowingly, "Don't worry, he'll have you," she stated, and then winked. "Now, I think you and Jasper need to have a little talk about this whole thing before he tries to attack, or something."

Alice was right of course, so I got up and stretched out. I pulled the door open too see Jasper standing outside, stoic and silent. "Come on, Jasper," I said.

I got rid of the "was", in the 2nd sentence.

He glared at me for a minute, and then followed me inside. "I'm going to go get some food for us, Jasper, since Bella probably isn't hungry," Alice said. She giggled, and then left.

I sighed and then turned to Jasper, who was staring the opposite way.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"What?" he answered without turning.

"Edward means something to me, and it would make both Alice and I very happy to see that you both are getting along."

"And…?" He questioned, still mad, "Bella, you're like a little sister to me. I'll try, but I can't guarantee I'll

always agree."

"That's all I ask," I said, then reached up to hug him, which he returned.

"Maybe you could talk to him. Like right now?"

"Bella- I don't think so-" Jasper started.

"Please… for me?" That wasn't enough, so I added, "For Alice?" Jasper sighed and I knew he had given in.

"Come on." I stood up, excited to know I would soon see Edward. I reached down for Jasper's hand and he obediently stood. I rapidly knocked on Edward's door. "Edward, it's me. Can I come in?"

His door flew open and he quickly grabbed me into his arms, obviously not realizing Jasper was right behind me. Once he did, however, he loosened his grip at once. "Do you mind if Jasper comes in as well?"

"Not at all, come in." Edward opened the door more, ushering us inside.

It was surprisingly easy to just come into Edward's room and make myself comfortable. I had expected Edward to sit with me on his bed, but instead he took the wall opposite to where Jasper was standing.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be one of the most uncomfortable conversations…ever.

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Vanity~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Is this chapter short? Yes. Am I sorry for not updating in forever? Yes. Do I hope you'll enjoy and maybe leave a review? Heck yes! Enjoy girlies and boy-ies (are they any dudes here? Just wondering…probably not but just thinking that would be cool lol) andway please enjoy!!!**

I sighed as I watched Edward and Jasper pacing, silently contemplating how to start this rather uncomfortable conversation.

I started when I heard Jaspers gruff voice, "So, Edward, what are your intentions with Bella here?"

My eyes widened, "Jasper!"

He just turned to me, shrugging, "What? What am I supposed to say?"

Edward just laughed, "Honestly, it's fine, Bella. It's good to know someone who cares so much about you."

Jasper nodded, "See? Now, let's here it."

Edward immediately went all business again, "In all truth, whatever Bella wants from, I'll gladly oblige. I'm hers for however long she'll take me."

I felt my face heat with the emotion and rawness of his words. I knew from his past that letting anybody in wasn't easy for him, and I couldn't help the pride and honor I felt from his words.

I felt my eyes start to water, and thinking of how foolish I probably looked, excused myself from the room, leaving Jasper and Edward to their little talk.

As soon as I entered my room, Alice hopped on me, practically begging for details. I couldn't resist my smile as I retold her everything, except for my little emotional relapse. I sighed, confused about how the affect of Edward's words alone was so powerful.

After, Alice and I just sat, talking about nothing and just relaxing. I couldn't help, however, the small knot of nerves inside my stomach that came whenever I thought of the outcome of how Jasper felt about Edward, and vice versa. I knew that no matter what, I would be with Edward. But if Jasper didn't approve could I possibly have him out of my life? No, I knew that. However, no matter how short Edward and I had known each other, I knew that what I felt right now wasn't, _couldn't_, be a simple fling. The feeling was just too strong. I sighed again, settling back into a blissful ignorance.

Soon, though, the door to my room opened and I rushed towards Edward. His smile shined and he pulled me into his arms and leaned down to whisper in my ears, "Don't hide your tears from me, sweet."

I almost sobbed again, nodding. "I missed you," I replied, knowing how that must have sounded, but I couldn't help it; the fact was that I felt a pull to him. Such a powerful pull.

Edward chuckled, "Oh, so did I. So much." He then combined our fingers.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and could have stayed doing that for hours until I heard, "Hmm. Bell, a little focus please."

Alice giggled and I, of course, blushed. But I remained locked to his hand. "Sorry, ok, focused."

Jasper hid a grin, "Alright Bella, so. We talked. And, I guess, well," Alice slapped his arm.

"Just say it!"

He now fully grinned, "We approve."

I smiled, and rolled my eyes; only Jasper was the one who really wanted to "check up" on Edward.

But I felt a relief as I knew I wouldn't have to be forced to choose between anybody.

Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to him. As a way of celebration, he offered, "Lunch, anyone?"

I was pleased to see that during lunch, everything felt…easy. No conversation was forced and the jokes went around easily. Though there was much teasing for me, I felt so light that I didn't try to get a few jabs in.

Jasper and Alice decided to go take a walk around, which left Edward and I alone. Finally.

We walked back to the dorm and into my room. I realized suddenly, that this was the first time Edward and I had been alone since we made any movements in our relations. I felt buzzing around my stomach but tried to shake it off, focusing on the lightness.

I turned to face Edward, not noticing how closely we were standing until I was brushed against his chest. His…hard, tasty chest. Oh god. He was going to kill me.

I smiled, "That was fun."

Edward agreed, "Very. Your friends are very entertaining."

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled again, loving how easy everything seemed to be right now. The conversation stopped for a moment and Edward seemed to be thinking.

I didn't mind the silence, though. It gave me time to study his perfect everything. Soon I was losing myself in him and started when he began speaking.

"Bella, I'm guessing you'll want to meet my family now. What's left of it anyway." A flash of pain struck his beautiful eyes and my heart squeezed.

I swallowed a breath before I spoke, "Edward, I don't want you to feel rushed about anything. As long as you're happy me with me right now, is all that matters. And when you're ok with me meeting Rosalie and Emmett, then great. I'll be ready."

Edward smiled gloriously, "I'll always be happy with you. It's just…I've never brought anybody around, and I don't know how they would react." I was about to speak but he continued, "I shouldn't care though, should I?"

"Whatever you want, Edward. I can wait. As long as it's what you want."

A weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders, "Thank you, Bella," he replied, grabbing my hand and kissing my fingertips. Wow, even that small action sent a small thrill over me.

Edward continued his kissing on my wrist when he pulled me forward and captured my lips with his own. The kiss was slow, but for the first time in my life, I felt a warmth and wholeness spread through me. I belonged here. With him.

The rest of that day was uneventful, and soon the night winded down and we settled into our respective rooms. Alice and I stayed up saying our goodbyes and joking while Jasper snored into the night. I felt guilty though. Tomorrow they would be leaving, but the entire time Alice and I talked, all I could think about was the man in the next room. Knowing a few inches of wall separated us meant nothing to me. Edward was close and that was all that mattered.

The next morning, I helped Jasper and Alice gather all of their stuff and we said our goodbyes. I felt sad when I realized I wouldn't get to see Alice and Jasper everyday. I sighed and went back to my room.

I thought about going to see if Edward was up, but I didn't want to bother him; it was way early.

But, until I saw Edward again, I would waste the morning away, just thinking about how lucky I was. He wanted me. As long as that was true, I'd feel whole.

A/N: I am so sorry guys! I love every review I've received and hope this story has earned a few more! I promise that, I know this chapter was a little short, but the others (that will be published soon) are going to be longer! I even have a little outline everything!

**Thanks so much for sticking to this story! I'd love to hear your thoughts and such!**


End file.
